Turncoat - Tradução
by feltsmandy
Summary: Mudando de Lado. "Eu tenho apenas uma condição, e acredito que não vai ser difícil pra você cumprir. Eu quero Granger." Contem Sexo/Palavrões/Tortura.
1. Chapter 1

Bom, antes de tudo, essa é uma Tradução da fic original _Turncoat_ (link no meu perfil p/ quem quiser) Da autora _Elizaye_ (no perfil)  
Eu resolvi deixar o titulo original pra ficar mais bonitinho, mas pra quem não sabe "turncoat" significa "vira – casaca".

**Nota do autor:**Olá! Eu decidi tentar manter meus capítulos para esta história um pouco mais curto do que o que eu escrevi para _vengeance_, porque eu sei que os capítulos longos podem ser intimidantes ou simplesmente cansativo para ler. Portanto, eu vou fazer disso um objetivo para mantê-los mais curtos.

Ah, e eu me sinto menos inspirados, assim estes capítulos virão sem títulos. Espero que vocês não se importem.

Esta história se passa três anos passados _Deathly Hallows_. Não há mais nenhuma Horcruxe, mas Voldemort não morreu na batalha. E FRED não morreu :)

**Disclaimer:**eu não possuo todo o material de _Harry Potter_.

Divirta-se! (Comentem!)

**Capítulo 1**

Eu abaixo atrás de uma árvore e rezo para que eles não vejam meu esconderijo. A escuridão ajuda, mas o suficiente. Eles vão encontrar-me eventualmente. Eu tenho que ir.

Há muitos deles. Me preocupa que eu não vá sair daqui viva. Mas eu tenho mais medo por Harry — sua sobrevivência depende da erva minúscula que eu coloquei cuidadosamente dobrada no bolso interno de minhas vestes a meros minutos, e se eu não levar pra ele dentro de meia hora, uma recuperação completa será certamente quase impossível.

Meu coração bate tão alto que acho difícil de acreditar que eles não ouviram ainda.

Eu tenho que sair daqui viva, por causa de Harry. E para o bem do mundo mágico. Nós não iremos parar de lutar se ele morrer, mas sem Harry, todos vamos cair eventualmente. Não é uma perspectiva muito positiva, mas eu sempre me orgulhei em ser realista. Eu não vou ter falsas esperanças.

Tudo o que tenho a fazer é ultrapassar o limite. Eu odeio o feitiço de Anti-disaparatação que foi colocado em Hogwarts e queria poder disaparatar neste mesmo ponto. Os Comensais da morte devem estar cobrindo o limite inteiro em torno de Hogwarts já.

Por que existem _tantos?_

"Expecto Patronum!" Eu assobiei.

Uma lontra prata saiu da ponta da minha varinha, e vários Comensais da Morte correram atrás dela. Eu conto até três antes de correr na direção oposta, esperando que a minha distração dure _apenas_ o suficiente.

O que eu acabei de dizer sobre criar falsa esperança?

Eu ouvi passos quase atrás de mim e segurei um grito. Eu sempre tive uma sorte terrível. Parece que esta noite não será diferente.

Eu corro mais rápido e desvio pra direita fugindo de um feitiço que deixa uma árvore em chamas. Eu grito e saio de perto da árvore, disparando uma Azaração de Pernas-Bambas de volta, esperando acertar meu objetivo. O som dos passos no mato não cessa, e eu sei que eu perdi.

"Protego!" Eu gritei, e uma maldição não reconhecida rebateu no meu escudo.

Momentaneamente distraída pela minha proximidade ao ponto de aparatação, eu choco direto no peito de alguém. Tento levantar minha varinha contra ele, mas ele prende meus braços ao lado do meu corpo, é aí que ouço alguém gritar um encanto de desarmamento à esquerda.

Minha varinha voa pra fora da minha mão.

Eu estou ferrada.

Então, há três flashes de luz verde disparada em rápida sucessão.

O comensal da morte que estava me segurando cai no chão, seguido de outros dois.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu ouço um grito de longe.

Então, alguém está pondo uma capa ao meu redor, por trás e puxando o capuz sobre a minha cabeça. Giro, tentando ver quem está me ajudando.

"Não se mexa" ele assobiou enquanto colocava o capuz mais firmemente sobre a minha cabeça.

Minha varinha é empurrada novamente em minha mão, e ele me dá um empurrão em direção ao ponto mais próximo de aparatação. Quando chego ao local, viro e vejo uma máscara de comensal da morte. Arregalo meus olhos, mas ele apenas faz gestos para que eu vá.

Antes que eu Disaparate, eu sussurro uma palavra pra ele.

_Obrigado._

Eu apareço na porta de Grimmauld Place e bato na porta. Ela se abre e Ron aparece. Ele aponta sua varinha para mim.

"Qual é o seu nome do meio?"

"Jean".

"Onde estão seus pais?

"Austrália. Eles pensam que seus nomes são Wendell e Monica Wilkins," respondo prontamente.

Ele sai do caminho, e entro rápido na casa. Ele fecha a porta atrás de mim.

"Você conseguiu?"

Eu aceno e puxo o raminho pequeno do meu bolso para lhe mostrar, antes de subir as escadas para o quarto de Harry no segundo andar.

"Como ele está?"

"Nada bem. Ficando mais pálido a cada minuto" diz Ron. "Ginny está cuidando dele."

"Isso vai fazê-lo se sentir melhor."

Eu cheguei a seu quarto e bati na porta antes de abrir.

"Oh Graças a Merlin você está aqui, Hermione!" Ginny chora quando eu entro. "Ele está com muita dor."

Sento na cadeira em sua cabeceira e puxo uma folha da planta pequena.

"Harry, abre," eu digo.

Ele sacode a cabeça fracamente e tenta dizer algo, mas então ele engasga e tosse com sangue. Ele está pior do que quando deixei ele.

Ginny está chorando abertamente agora.

"Ron, segure a cabeça dele parada" Eu ordeno.

Ron move-se rapidamente para o leito de Harry e mantém a cabeça dele no lugar. Eu puxo o queixo para baixo para manter a boca aberta e introduzo cuidadosamente a folha sob sua língua.

"Isto irá mantê-lo vivo por mais um dia. Eu vou voltar lá embaixo para fazer a poção agora. Ginny, faça com que ele não engula essa folha ou cuspa. Ron, venha comigo."

Eu deço as escadas. Ron segue logo depois. Quando chego ao fim da escada, diminuo meu ritmo ligeiramente para fazer uma pergunta.

"Quantos voltaram?"

"Fred, George e Bill voltaram a algumas horas atrás. Eles não estão muito machucados — nada que mamãe não possa reparar, pelo menos. Eles estão todos no andar de cima. Bill está um desastre, embora."

Eu entro na cozinha e tiro um caldeirão pequeno do armário.

"Por que?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Fleur. Ela não conseguiu."

Não estou muito chocada — eu esperava que alguns de nós fosse morrer. Mas, ainda assim, ouvir que Fleur se foi...

Não paro de me mover. Eu coloco o caldeirão em cima da mesa e o encho até a metade com água. Então eu viro para pegar alguns ingredientes de um armário.

"Quem mais?"

"George disse que muitas pessoas ainda estavam lutando quando eles sairam".

"Não é o que perguntei" respondo.

"Luna foi morta, e... e o Professor Flitwick," diz Ron.

"E isso é tudo, neste momento?"

Eu olho para ele em tempo de vê-lo acenar.

"Isso é fantástico. Eu _disse_ a todos vocês, que esta era uma emboscada, que era uma armadilha. É _claro_, que você e Harry tinham que começar a pomposamente afirmar que nossos _números_ seria suficiente para superar eles. Absolutamente ridículo! Agora três de nós estão mortos, e Harry perto o suficiente da morte também. Se esta poção não funcionar — "

"Espere, há uma possibilidade que não vai funcionar?" Ron grita, claramente horrorizado.

Eu encaro ele. "Ela vai funcionar" digo a contragosto, para aliviar seu medo. "Mas honestamente, vocês dois poderiam ter _sido_ mais imprudente?"

"Obrigado, Hermione querida," A voz de Mrs. Weasley chega da entrada. "Eu não poderia ter dito melhor. Ronald Weasley, você deveria ter vergonha de si mesmo."

Ele pisca furiosamente. "Não foi _tudo_ minha culpa! Harry também — "

"Não discuta comigo," diz a Sra. Weasley. Ela se aproxima de mim. "Harry vai ficar bem?"

"Sim. A poção não vai tomar mais de uma hora para ficar pronta. Mas vai levar algum tempo para fazer efeito, embora. A dor vai embora, mas ele não será capaz de mover-se por pelo menos uma semana."

A cara de Ron cai. "É realmente assim tão ruim?"

"Nós temos sorte de que ele sequer vai sobreviver — havia apenas um raminho livre no escritório privado do Professor Snape. E eu quase não consegui voltar viva."

Ron parecia extremamente culpado, e eu quase me sinto mal por colocá-lo para baixo.

Ele esperava que desse certo — Mundungus contou-nos que apenas três ou quatro Comensais da morte estavam escondidos no Caldeirão Furado. Mas quando chegamos no local, dezenas deles apareceram no bar do Beco Diagonal, e fomos cercados por praticamente um _exército_. É uma maravilha que as pessoas ainda estejam lá, lutando.

Eu volto minha atenção para espremer o suco de dois _Boom Berries*_. Eu despejei o líquido no caldeirão e vi quando ele começou a borbulhar. Então movi para o fogão e apontei minha varinha pra ele.

"Incendio".

O fogo se acendeu, e eu comecei a mecher a mistura.

"Vá ficar na porta. Tenho certeza que mais deles vão chegar em breve," digo.

Ron deixa o espaço sem protestar, fechando a porta da cozinha atrás dele.

"Os Comensais da morte ainda estão ocupando Hogwarts?" Sra. Weasley me pergunta.

Eu aceno. "Eles mantiveram o feitiço de Anti-Aparatação no lugar, também. Mal sai viva."

Sra. Weasley toca meu ombro. "Existe alguma coisa que eu posso fazer para ajudar?"

"Não, sério. Eu termino esta poção sozinha. Você precisa de uma poção para Fred, George ou Bill?"

"Eu só vou levar alguma poção de repor o sangue*" diz a Sra. Weasley. Ela abre um armário para puxar uma pequena garrafa.

"Quando eu terminar com esta poção para Harry, eu vou fazer mais algumas. Nós provavelmente vamos precisar muito mais do que esta garrafa para os outros, quando eles voltarem."

"Obrigada, querida."

Ela deixa a cozinha com a garrafa, e eu olho para a poção fervendo no Caldeirão. Talvez eu deveria ter acrescentado mais água, mas é tarde demais agora — isso vai ter que dar. Parece um pouco mais grossa, mas espero que vá funcionar.

Minutos depois, a Sra. Weasley volta a cozinha.

"Ainda temos mais daquele creme de curar queimaduras?", pergunta ela, abrindo o armário que contém nossas poções de curas.

"Sim, eu acho que está na prateleira de cima," eu respondo. "Quem ficou queimado?"

"Remus," Sra. Weasley responde.

Me viro a tempo de ver Ron trazendo Lupin carregado. Tonks acompanha o par de perto, um olhar ansioso no rosto. Seu cabelo se tornou branco, e ela parece quase envelhecida com preocupação. Gostaria de saber se todos os metamorfagos expressam sua preocupação desta forma.

Sra. Weasley agita a varinha, e uma pequena caixa de madeira flutua de cima da prateleira direto pra sua mão. Tonks solta um suspiro de alívio, imediatamente pegando a caixa da Sra. Weasley e abrindo a tampa. Eu lhe passo uma pequena faca de manteiga, mas ela sequer me olha enquanto se vira para o marido. Ron a ajuda a tirar a camisa de Lupin, e eu tendo ao ver as queimaduras extensas em todo o lado esquerdo do pescoço, tronco e ombro esquerdo dele. Tonks começa espalhando a pasta laranja grossa sobre suas queimaduras, com uma expressão muito preocupada no rosto.

Eu volto para a poção e continuo mexendo. Mundungus é um estúpido por nos meter nessa confusão. Que tipo de espião é ele, afinal? Ele não pode contar? Ou ele caiu no sono enquanto vigiava? Eu pretendo torcer seu pescoço quando este calvário acabar e todos os sobreviventes voltarem a Grimmauld Place.

Este é provavelmente o pior resultado de batalha com o qual tive que lidar desde o início da guerra. Três mortes, tudo em uma noite e nem acabou ainda. Tenho certeza de que haverá mais, até o nascer do sol.

Milagrosamente, poucos de nós morreram até agora. Arthur Weasley faleceu na batalha de Hogwarts, quando foram destruídas as últimas Horcruxes. Professor Snape foi morto também, mas agora finalmente sabemos que ele estava do nosso lado, que ele era homem de Dumbledore até o final. Ainda não acredito no tamanho de seu amor pela mãe de Harry.

Queria que alguém me amasse assim, mas um desejo tão bobo, romancismo não tem lugar em um mundo como este.

Eu continuei mexendo a poção e pensei na minha recente escapada.

Talvez Voldemort esteja perdendo o apoio de seus seguidores.

Quem era o comensal da morte que me liberou? E por que ele fez isso?

* * *

**Nota do autor:**Sim, eu sei, é óbvio quem o comensal da morte é

Comentários! Nós escritores vivemos para nossos clientes! Pelo menos, eu sim. :)

Oh e seria bom saber o que vocês pensam sobre o tamanho do capítulo. Mais prático, né?

**Nota da Tradutora:** Enfim, Essa é uma das minhas fic favoritas e eu to adorando traduzir-la. Só pra saberem já li Turncoat umas 4 vezes pelo menos, parece pouco mas quando verem o tamanho da fic vão perceber o motivo.  
Então, pretendo trazer pelo menos 2 capitulos por semana a começar pela semana que vem ( pois essa semana tenho prova) ! Confesso q. to tendo uns probleminhas com a tradução dos feitiços até por q. leio muita fic em inglês e já to tão acostumada q. não penso mais no nome em português, então se estiver errado porfavor me dá um toque e eu corrijo agradecida. Beeeijos.

*Boom Berries é uma fruta usada pra fazer poções (não tem uma tradução correta)

*Blood - Replenishing Potion seria uma poção de repor o sangue, mais não lembro o nome correto usado nos livros então traduzi do meu jeito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Eu ouço um apito alto e corro em direção a janela.

Eu estou no corredor, perto do retrato da Senhora Gorda — É a minha última noite de guarda aqui.

Esse apito só pode significar uma coisa: que eles encontraram um intruso. Eu desço correndo as escadas para me juntar aos outros em uma busca através dos terrenos. Gostaria de saber qual idiota decidiu passear pelos territórios de Hogwarts esta noite.

Os membros da ordem não deveriam estar numa armadilha no Calderião Furado?

Eu balanço a cabeça enquanto saio do castelo pelas portas gigantes, seguido por vários outros Comensais da morte. É silencioso, e eu corro em direção a floresta proibida. Tenho certeza de que se o intruso é inteligente, ele ou ela estará a caminho de um ponto de aparatação. Os outros têm, provavelmente, todos os pontos cobertos, mas somos obrigados a ir atrás de intrusos, mesmo assim.

Inútil.

Um desperdício de esforço.

Assim que começo a me aproximar dos pontos de aparatação, eu desacelero e começo a andar. Muitos Comensais da morte estão nas proximidades. Estamos todos caminhando tranquilamente, à procura de qualquer sinal de alguém que não é um de nós.

Eu pego um vislumbre de alguém sem uma capa e estou prestes a gritar quando percebo que é uma menina com cabelo longo e emaranhado.

Longo... cabelo emaranhado...

Granger.

Fodeu.

O que ela está fazendo _aqui?_ Ela não deveria estar com a Ordem, morrendo numa emboscada? Por que ela está _aqui_, dentro do alcance?

Por que parece que estou no lugar certo para salvá-la?

Considero minhas opções, como se eu já não soubesse o que vou fazer.

Como se eu ainda tivesse uma _escolha._

Eu deixei de ter uma escolha _anos_ atrás.

Anos atrás, os rídiculos cachos pararam de ser irritantes para mim. Essa atitude de sabe-tudo deixou de me frustrar. O fato de que ela tinha "sangue sujo" tornou-se irrelevante para mim. O dia em que eu olhei em seus olhos e percebi apenas como eram quentes, marrons e incrívelmente _belos_ ... Este foi o dia em que eu perdi a minha liberdade, perdi a minha escolha.

Vejo como uma lontra prateada atravessa a floresta.

Vários Comensais da morte não tão brilhantes correm atrás dela, pegando a isca. Eu espero silenciosamente e vejo enquanto a cabeça cacheada de Granger atravessa a floresta. Então eu corro silenciosamente, fazendo um caminho paralelo com ela no mato. Eu vejo um comensal da morte a acompanhar de perto por trás dela e outro em seu outro lado.

Alguns feitiços são trocados, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre eles.

Não quero interferir.

Se eu fizer qualquer coisa que irrite mesmo que remotamente o Lord das Trevas, meus pais vão morrer. Ele deixou isso bem claro da última vez que eu o vi, quando Longbottom as minhas vistas.. Não é minha culpa porra, Vincent ficou no caminho.

Embora eu não me importe muito com meu pai, eu perderia minha mãe. Não quero interferir. Eu não deveria.

Mas eu tenho que interferir.

Quando a vejo bater de frente em um comensal da morte — reconheço pela sua estatura que é Yaxley, meu coração se aperta.

Eu desarmo ela e pego sua varinha no ar. Eu não quero que caia nas mãos de outra pessoa. Então eu uso a sua varinha para mandar três maldições da morte rapidamente, uma após a outra. Yaxley cai primeiro, seguido pela pessoa atrás dela e o outro ao seu lado.

Lanço-me sobre ela, tirando minha capa.

Não temos muito tempo. Já ouço outros Comensais vindo em nossa direção. Era impossível que três maldições da morte tivessem passado desapercebido.

Eu jogo minha capa ao redor de seus ombros por trás. Eu não posso permitir que ela saiba que sou eu quem a deixa ir. Posso até estar usando uma máscara, mas não quero que ela me veja assim mesmo. Ela se vira, tentando, em vão, ver quem eu sou, mas eu viro sua cabeça de volta pra frente e puxo o capuz sobre sua cabeça.

"Não se mova," eu rosnei em sua orelha.

Eu puxo o capuz sobre sua cabeça novamente — não parece seguro, e eu não quero que caia. Esse cabelo cacheado logo a entregaria. Então empurro sua varinha de volta a sua mão e a empurro pra frente. Ela tropeça em direção ao ponto mais próximo de aparatação.

Quando o alcança, ela se vira, e seus olhos se arregalam. Ela deve ter visto minha máscara de comensal da morte. Aceno minha mão, gesticulando para ela sair.

_Saia já daqui!_eu quero gritar pra ela.

Ela está sussurrando palavras pra mim, mas eu não presto atenção aos seus lábios. Seus olhos já dizem tudo. Ela está me agradecendo.

Meu coração pula de alegria.

Foda-me.

Ela finalmente Disaparata e eu posso respirar normalmente. Ela está segura.

Aponto minha varinha pra mim mesmo.

_Estupefaça._

* * *

Está claro. Muito, muito, _muito_ claro.

Levanto a mão para esfregar os olhos.

A voz de minha mãe surge.

"Oh Draco, você finalmente acordou."

Eu me sento. Com um olhar, eu sei que eu estou no meu quarto. Desde quando é _meu_ quarto tão _claro?_

"Mãe", digo, olhando para a minha direita e vendo que a luz do sol está entrando, "eu não lhe disse para _não_ abrir as cortinas?".

"Fica terrivelmente escuro com as cortinas fechadas, Draco. Acho que seria mais saudável se você visse alguma luz solar. Você está pálido demais, como seu pai. "

"Narcissa!"

Ótimo. Meu pai tá vindo. Exatamente o que eu preciso.

Ele aparece na porta parecendo extremamente irritado.

"Eu pensei que eu tinha dito a você —"

Ele pára quando vê que eu estou sentado.

"Oh, então você está finalmente recuperado?" ele cospe furiosamente. "O que aconteceu na noite passada? Como essa Sangue-Ruim escapou?"

"Lucius, querido, você poderia por favor —"

"Mãe, tá tudo bem", eu digo.

"Narcissa, deixe-nos."

Eu seguro a vontade de encarar meu pai. Eu odeio como ele ordena a minha mãe como se ela fosse uma empregada. Mas isso é normal para ele, e eu aprendi na primeira vez que reclamei com ele sobre isso, que não mudaria. E que ele não hesitaria em me machucar por respondê-lo.

Minha mãe sai do quarto sem reclamar, e eu pego minha varinha na mesa de cabeceira. Agito-a uma vez, e as cortinas se fecham.

Muito melhor.

"Na noite passada, eu estava patrulhando próximo da torre da Grifinória quando foi soprado o apito. Eu saí para me juntar aos outros. Eu finalmente avistei Granger e a persegui. Isso é tudo que eu lembro" Eu minto.

"Você sabe onde vocês foram encontrados?"

"Eu estava no jardim, não estava?"

"Você foi encontrado próximo aos corpos de três comensais. Por que é que os outros ao seu redor foram mortos enquanto você foi poupado?"

Eu não tinha pensado nisso ontem à noite.

Estúpido. Estúpido, estúpido.

"Não sei," respondi.

Meu pai me dá um olhar penetrante, muito frio. "Se há algo acontecendo entre você e Granger, seria melhor me dizer _agora_."

Eu balanço a cabeça. "Não há nada entre nós. Você pode usar Veritaserum em mim."

"Você acha que você é tão inteligente, não é? Eu já sei que sua Tia Bellatrix te ensinou a resistir a ela."

"Então tome minha palavra."

"Você é sortudo, o Lorde das trevas não está preocupado com a Sangue-Ruim agora," diz venenoso.

"Realmente? Eu gostaria de pensar que _nós_ somos afortunados que ele não está preocupado com a Sangue-Ruim. Fiquei com a impressão de que se _um_ de nós falhasse, então _todos _de nós iria morrer. Não é certo, pai?"

Ele está furioso, mas eu não consigo parar as palavras de sair da minha boca.

"Então, realmente, eu acho que é de seu próprio interesse não dizer uma palavra sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite. Os outros Comensais da morte dirão o suficiente sem você ateando fogo. Como você disse, a Sangue-Ruim Granger não é importante agora. E se você pensar nisso, eu sou muito sortudo por estar vivo. Você sabe o que, eu acho que é porque eu era menor do que os outros. Talvez ela pensou que eu era um estudante e teve pena de mim."

Eu não me incomodo em mencionar que eu não sou menor que os Comensais da morte ao meu redor. Eu apenas parei de crescer, e em 1,80 metros, eu sou um dos Comensais da morte mais alto.

"Rapaz, não fale comigo nesse tom. Você já esqueceu — "

"Não, eu não esqueci".

"_Não_me interrompa! Você está pedindo por uma surra? É hora de você ter uma."

Eu o encaro e abro meus braços para lhe mostrar que eu não tenho medo.

"Muito bem. Se isso é o que faz você se sentir poderoso, vá em frente."

Dor me assalta, me rodeia, passa por mim.

Bastardo!

Dor.

Dor.

A superfície abaixo de mim é dura.

Dor.

Eu caí da cama?

Dor.

É a voz de meu pai que eu ouço? Ele está _rindo?_

Dor.

Eu o odeio. Eu o odeio com cada fibra do meu ser.

Eu sinto que minha cabeça está partindo ao meio.

Quando eu vou morrer?

Tão de repente como começou, ele pára.

Interessante, desta vez foi mais curto do que o habitual.

Eu busco por ar e olho ao redor. Sim, parece que eu caí da cama.

Meu pai está sorrindo presunçosamente. "Foi o suficiente para você?", indaga.

"Oh claro, muito obrigado," eu respondo sarcasticamente.

Ele levanta as sombrancelhas ao meu tom, mas decide não responder, saindo do quarto sem outra palavra. Agradeço ao ser deixado sozinho finalmente.

Enquanto me levanto, tia Bellatrix entra no quarto.

Por que ninguém nunca bate na porta?

"Draco", diz ela, sorrindo com simpatia.

Ela pensa que ela é a única pessoa que me entende. Mas acho que é minha culpa que ela está sob essa falsa impressão.

"Ei, tia Bella."

"Vai ser mais fácil para você se você parar de responder Lucius. Ele é um idiota, e ambos sabemos disso. Não se preocupe com ele."

"Claro".

"Mas me diga, o que aconteceu na noite passada? Deve ter sido algo grave, Para preocupa-lo desse jeito."

"Sangue-Ruim Granger fugiu de Hogwarts. Não sei por que ela estava lá."

"E ele culpa você?"

"Supostamente os outros Comensais da morte encontraram quatro pessoas inconscientes perto do ponto de aparatação que ela usou. Três deles estavam mortos, e eu estava apenas atordoado.

Minha tia estreitou os olhos. "Isso _é_ suspeito. Ela sabia sua identidade?"

"Eu não tirei minha máscara, se isso é o que você está perguntando. Eu não lembro de nada. A última coisa que eu lembro é correr atrás dela."

"Bem, o Lorde das trevas não se importa muito com a Sangue-Ruim agora."

"Isso disse meu pai. Como foi a emboscada no Caldeirão Furado?" Eu pergunto, tentando não parecer muito interessado. Só espero que Granger não tenha se juntado a luta e saído de lá morta, não depois que arrisquei meu pescoço para mantê-la em segurança.

"Aqueles membors da ordem da Fênix... eles são como baratas. Impossível de matar," tia Bella diz com os olhos apertados.

"Não foi tão bem, então?" Eu digo.

"Eu vi o professor meio doende cair num duelo com Antonin."

Dolohov. Ele foi responsável por várias mortes na ordem.

"Professor Flitwick?" Eu pergunto, e ela concorda.

"Sim, sim, esse era o seu nome. E que vergonha. Eu estava duelando com sua prima, Nymphadora, mas aquele estúpido lobisomem entrou no caminho, e então eles aparataram."

"sim, vergonha, isso mesmo," eu repito. Depois de um momento de silêncio, eu lhe pergunto, "Onde está o Lorde das Trevas?"

"Oh Draco, meu rapaz, não se preocupe. De todos os meus... "ela faz uma pausa para pensar em uma palavra,"... estudantes, você sempre foi meu favorito. Eu irei me certificar que você será bem cuidado. Afinal, você não pode ser responsabilizado pelo coração fraco de uma Sangue Ruim. Você vai fazê-la se arrepender de sua decisão, na próxima vez que ela estiver ao seu alcance, não vai?"

Eu aceno, um sorriso perverso aparece em meus lábios.

"Pode apostar que eu vou".


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

"O que você está pensando?"

Eu me assusto e olho pra cima pra encontrar Blaise.

Eu estive sentada no andar de cima de Grimmauld Place numero 12 por cerca de uma hora, encostado na parede entre dois quartos, sem falar com ninguém. Nós estamos todos se recuperando do sucesso de ontem à noite. Por meio de algum tipo de milagre, ninguém mais morreu ontem à noite — todos retornaram pra cá ou para outra casa segura e mandou avisos, com exceção de Blaise.

Mas agora eu sei que ele está bem.

"Eu hum... nada," eu respondo. "Quando você entrou?"

"Alguns minutos atrás," diz ele, sentando ao meu lado.

"Por que demorou tanto tempo para voltar?"

"Eu arrastei alguns comensais da morte numa corrida selvagem para tirá-los do Calderirão Furado. Acabei de voltar da Roménia."

Eu balanço a cabeça. "Você está louco."

"Ei, funcionou. Isso é tudo que importa."

Eu aceno.

"Como está Harry?", Ele indaga.

"Ele vai viver", eu digo. "A poção funcionou."

"Claro que funcionou. Todas as poções que você faz são perfeitas", diz ele, sorrindo.

Eu dou um sorriso falso. "Dificilmente".

Ficamos em silêncio, e eu inclino minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"O que está te incomodando?", Ele indaga.

"Nada".

"Se você não vai falar comigo sobre isso, pelo menos diga a Harry ou Ron."

Eu dou um suspiro. "Na noite passada, eu fui a Hogwarts para —"

"Sim, eu sei," ele me interrompe. "Molly falou comigo quando cheguei."

"Bem... você sabe que eles mantem guarda em Hogwarts, certo?"

Blaise acena. "Tarefa desagradável, tentar entrar. Mas é ainda mais difícil de sair", diz ele. "Estou muito surpreso que eles tenham te enviado sozinha."

Eu balanço a cabeça. "Não havia ninguém. A coisa é... ontem à noite, eu não deveria ter escapado. Eu quase cheguei a um ponto de aparatação, mas eu fui pega."

Ele deslocou-se para colocar um braço em volta de mim. "Como você fugiu, então?"

"Eu fui liberada."

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha. "Por quem?"

"Isso é o que eu não posso parar de pensar. Não sei quem era. Tudo que sei é que ele tinha uma máscara de comensal da morte. E ele me deu isto."

Eu puxo levemente a capa que ainda está ao redor de meus ombros, e ele remove seu braço de cima de mim.

"Oh... Eu não tinha sequer notado isso."

"sim", digo, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Ninguém realmente notou também. Roupa não é exatamente uma prioridade, principalmente com tudo o que aconteceu ontem à noite."

"Eu posso ver?"

Eu inclinei-me para a frente, retirei a capa de meus ombros e passei-a para ele. Ele olhou para o material de perto.

"Quão alto ele era?" ele me pergunta.

"Eu não sei... Eu só vi ele de longe. Ele parecia... talvez da sua altura."

"Hmm."

"Você tem alguma idéia de quem poderia ser?"

Ele sacode a cabeça. "Por que você está tão preocupada?"

"Eu só... Tenho certeza que ele me salvou porque ele sabia quem eu era."

"Isso não seria uma coisa boa? Talvez Voldemort está perdendo o apoio de seus próprios Comensais da morte."

"Viu, isso é o que eu pensei em primeiro lugar, também. Mas eu continuo tendo esta sensação de que poderia ser um truque. E se esse homem me salvou por ordens de Voldemort? Se a minha sobrevivência é realmente importante para os seus planos? E se eles pretendem me usar contra nós, de alguma forma? Estou com medo", eu admito.

"Não tenha medo", diz ele, colocando seu braço ao meu redor. "Como você pode se preocupar com eles a usando contra nós? Você nunca iria trair-nos. Você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém, não é? Não há uma forma para que isso aconteça."

"Mesmo assim eu me pergunto. Não há nenhuma outra explicação."

"Exceto o que nós dois pensamos em primeiro lugar," diz ele. "Não quebre a cabeça sobre isso, Hermione. Ouça-me. Eles _não _vão usá-la contra nós, a não ser que você decida deixá-los fazer isso. Enquanto você continuar sendo... bem, _você_, então isso nunca vai acontecer. Você não tem nada para se preocupar."

Eu aceno. "Obrigado, Blaise."

Ouvir suas garantias faz eu me sentir melhor, mas eu ainda não posso parar de pensar que algo ruim está chegando a meu caminho. Ele poderia simplesmente estar dizendo estas coisas para aliviar minhas preocupações. Ele poderia estar pensando outra coisa, até.

Blaise salvou Harry e eu quando estávamos em uma situação ruim há dois anos. Tínhamos ouvido rumores de que Lucius Malfoy estava em Roma, e tínhamos ido para descobrir exatamente o que ele estava fazendo. Ron não foi com a gente dessa vez — ele tinha concordado comigo que era hora de deixar nosso relacionamento e voltar a ser amigos, mas nós ainda estávamos um pouco desconfortáveis com o outro. Doeu que ele tinha aceitado tão facilmente, mas ambos sabíamos que nossos sentimentos não eram fortes o suficiente para durar.

Harry e eu tinhamos nos escondido em um beco escuro, acuados, com Lucius Malfoy chegando bem perto de nós. Ambos estávamos sob a capa da invisibilidade, disarmados, mas Lúcius sabia que estávamos lá, e foi apenas uma questão de tempo até ele nos encontrar.

Então, ele foi atingido com um feitiço por trás e começou a Disaparatar. Felizmente, Blaise convocou nossas varinhas antes de Lúcius desaparecer. Depois disso, nós o trouxemos a ordem. Aparentemente, ele tinha estado vagando por conta própria, deserdado pela mãe e abandonado por seus amigos por se recusar a servir Voldemort...

"Eu não lhe disse para parar de pensar demais nas coisas, Hermione?", diz ele em meu ouvido.

"Eu não estou."

"Mentirosa", diz ele, sorrindo.

Antes que eu pudesse fugir, ele me deitou e começou a me fazer cócegas. Rindo, eu me contorci embaixo dele e tentei me esquivar.

"Eu não estou pensando mais, eu prometo!" Eu gritei, me contorcendo e rindo enquanto ele continuava com as cócegas.

Finalmente peguei suas mãos e tirei-as do meu estômago. Ele se endireitou encima de mim, os olhos cintilavam divertidamente.

"Oi, o que vocês dois estão fazendo?"

Blaise revira os olhos. "Só volta lá pra baixo, Weasley. Hermione e eu estamos um pouco ocupados."

Eu ri e o empurrei para o lado para que eu pudesse me sentar. Ron está no topo da escada, olhando para mim com uma expressão decepcionada.

"Há algo de errado?" Pergunto inocentemente.

Ele sacode a cabeça. "Eu só ouvi vocês dois aqui e queria ter a certeza que nada —"

"Oh, não se preocupe," Blaise interrompe enquanto se senta ao meu lado e põe o braço em meus ombros novamente. "Eu vou ser gentil com ela."

Ron atira-me um outro olhar irritado antes de descer novamente.

Eu recolho o braço de Blaise de meus ombros e soco ele na lateral.

"O que foi isso?", Ele indaga.

"Você vai _ser gentil _comigo? Você sabe como Ron fica quando você faz piadas desse tipo."

Ele sorri de lado. "É a verdade. Eu seria gentil, se você me deixar."

Eu balanço a cabeça e fico em pé. "Eu deveria ir falar com ele," eu digo enquanto aceno para a escada.

"sim, tudo bem. Apenas fira meus sentimentos e me deixe aqui, por que não," diz ele.

Eu sorrio e começo a descer a escada. "Tchau, Blaise."

"Hermione, espere um segundo," diz ele.

Eu viro para olhar para ele.

"Tente não preocupar muito sua cabeça bonita sobre a noite passada, tudo bem? Vou ver o que posso fazer sobre esta capa. Você saberá assim que eu souber."

"Obrigado mais uma vez Blaise, de verdade."

Eu deço para o segundo andar, onde fica o quarto que Harry, Ron e Blaise compartilham. Eu bato suavemente, e a porta se abre. Ron aparece na porta. Quando ele vê que sou eu, sua expressão escurece.

"Eu só queria saber sobre Harry," digo, passando por ele e entrando no quarto.

"Ele ainda está na mesma," Ginny diz baixinho, olhando para Harry na cama. "Quanto tempo você disse que seria necessário antes que ele pudesse —"

"Uma semana", eu respondo antes de ela terminar a pergunta.

Ela já perguntou isso quatro ou cinco vezes desde que ele tomou a poção. Estou feliz que Harry esteja vivo. Certamente, estar de repouso por uma semana é muito melhor do que estar morto.

Alicia Spinnet aparece na porta. "Molly quer todos lá embaixo para o jantar."

"Eu vou ficar com Harry", diz Gina. "Você pode apenas trazer algo para mim mais tarde?"

"Eu vou trazer agora," diz Alicia.

"Hermione e eu vamos descer em poucos minutos," diz Ron. "Nós temos algumas coisas a discutir."

"Tudo bem, então," Alicia diz enquanto desce as escadas.

"O que vocês dois têm pra falar?" Gina pergunta a seu irmão.

"Não se preocupe," digo-lhe com um pequeno sorriso.

Então a gente sai do quarto, e ele me leva para o quarto que divido com Ginny. Entramos no quarto, e eu fecho a porta atrás de mim. Eu posso ouvir passos descendo do andar superior. Deve ser dos outros, dirigindo-se para o jantar.

Há doze de nós regularmente vivendo aqui no Grimmauld Place, mas outros vêm e vão conforme necessário — os quartos de Sirius e Regulus no andar de cima são sempre mantidos vagos em caso de emergências. Agora, a casa parece especialmente lotada — Bill e Sra. Weasley costumam ficar em Shell Cottage, juntamente com vários alunos de Hogwarts, que se juntaram a ordem em momentos diferentes, depois que a guerra começou.

A voz de Ron me tira dos meus pensamentos.

"Bem?" diz ele com impaciência.

"Bem, o que?"

"Você está namorando com esse panaca ou não?"

Eu coloco minhas mãos em meus quadris. "Por que é da sua conta quem estou namorando? Isso afeta você?"

"Eu só — você não se lembra da reputação dele em Hogwarts?"

"Não, eu não me lembro de nada," eu respondo sarcasticamente.

"Eu apenas... pelo que eu vi lá em cima —"

"E o que _exatamente _você acha que viu lá em cima?"

Ele não responde minha pergunta, continuando em vez disso, "eu acho que você não deveria ficar tão próxima dele. Ele provavelmente vai te machucar, você sabe como ele é. Eu só não quero que você faça algo estúpido, isso é tudo."

"Você está insultando minha inteligência?"

"Não", diz ele, recuando rapidamente.

"Você acha eu sou estúpida, é isso?"

"Não, claro que não!"

"Então você deve confiar em meu julgamento e deixar-me sozinha."

"Eu não gosto de ver vocês dois juntos".

Antes que eu possa responder, a porta do quarto se abre, e eu viro pra ver Blaise, encostado casualmente na porta, braços cruzados sobre seu peito.

"você estava espiando a gente?" Ron exige por trás de mim.

"Eu estava apenas descendo para jantar e ouvi vocês dois falando. Aqui as paredes são muito finas, você sabe. Se você quer privacidade, lança um encanto para isso," Blaise responde friamente. "Mas, honestamente, se você quiser privacidade com minha garota, você deve me perguntar primeiro."

Eu me viro para enfrentar meu ex e vejo que seu rosto se tornou vermelho como o seu cabelo. Suspirando, eu digo, "Ron, não o escute. Ele está tentando te chatear. Você realmente vai lhe dar a satisfação?"

Os braços de Blaise me envolvem por trás, e ele abaixa a cabeça para que fique apoiada na dobra do meu pescoço. Eu mecho meus ombros, mas ele apenas dá risadas baixas em sua garganta e me puxa de volta contra ele.

"Solta ela!" Ron diz com raiva, puxando sua varinha.

"Ron, não o azare. Ele está apenas sendo estúpido."

Eu empurro seus braços longe de mim e dou um passo pra frente, virando-me para enfrentá-lo. Ele está sorrindo presunçosamente e olhando por mim, sem dúvida orgulhoso de si mesmo por deixar a cara de Ron uma máscara brilhante de vermelho.

"Sai daqui," Ron rosna.

Eu acho que ter uma audiência vai desencorajar estes dois gênios de entrar em uma luta.

"Por que nós três não descemos para jantar?" sugiro.

Blaise sorri. "Claro".

Eu o sigo para fora do quarto, e um momento depois, ouço os passos de Ron atrás de mim.

Eu vou ter que ter outra conversa com Blaise sobre limites. Parece que eu tenho sempre de lhe lembrar que Ron é cabeça quente, portanto ele não deve fazer piadas como essa. Isso tem acontecido mais frequentemente ultimamente.

Enquanto chegamos à cozinha e pegamos nossos lugares, não posso deixar de pensar naquele comensal de novo. Quem iria me deixar ir e _por que? _eu duvido que Blaise possa descobrir alguma coisa apenas pela capa do comensal da morte, mas eu tenho fé nele. Ele descobriu mais coisas de bem menos antes — Ele usou um pedaço rasgado das vestes de um comensal da morte pra descobrir sua identidade e sua localização mais recente. Ele se recusa a compartilhar seus segredos, mas tenho certeza que vou descobrir eventualmente.

Eu só espero que ele possa fazer outro "milagre" e me dizer quem é este homem misterioso.

* * *

Shell Cottage - Uma das casas citadas no livro, e usada na história com quartel da ordem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Eu ando pro final do corredor, mais uma vez.

Esta é uma missão ridícula. Por que merda Lord Voldemort estaria interessado em um punhal?

Eu chequei todos os quartos já. É só uma questão de tempo antes que alguém venha e me encontre aqui. Estou realmente surpreso que um membro da ordem não tenha tropeçado em mim ainda. Não era para supostamente ter um quartel aqui?

Eu entro novamente no quarto e vasculho as gavetas mais uma vez.

Se apenas um encanto de convocação fosse funcionar nesse maldito punhal.

Só me foi mostrado uma foto dele, e eu não sei nada sobre sua história.

Qual é o ponto?

Então eu vejo algo brilhando pelo canto do meu olho. Poderia estar debaixo da cama? Não posso acreditar que eu não percebi isso antes.

Eu dobro um joelho e pego o pequeno punhal, embainhado. O cabo é de ouro com um rubi e uma esmeralda colocada de cada lado. A bainha também tem pedras preciosas incorporadas no ouro. Parecia valioso, mas desde quando o Senhor das trevas esteve alguma vez interessado em jóias e riqueza?

Ouço passos hesitantes no corredor do lado de fora do quarto. Alguém está tentando me pegar de surpresa.

Eu guardo o punhal no bolso interno da minha capa e finjo não notar, levantando-me lentamente como se minha atenção ainda estivesse no chão.

Em seguida, giro e desarmo o intruso antes que ele tenha tempo de reagir.

Blaise?

Eu pego sua varinha e pergunto: "Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?"

"Eu não sabia. Eu estou só de passagem."

"Você está aqui sozinho?"

Ele acena.

"A ordem não faz ronda aqui?"

"Por que você não está me matando?", indaga, ignorando minha pergunta.

Gostaria de saber se ele me reconhece por trás da máscara de comensal da morte.

"Porque eu não posso," eu digo, indo com a verdade. "Eu não podia antes, e não posso agora."

Uma pausa.

"Draco?"

Eu puxo para baixo a gola da minha camisa para mostrar a ele o início da cicatriz grossa, que torce para baixo e sobre meu peito, a cicatriz que ele me deu.

"Você ainda está vivo", diz ele calmamente. "Eu não escuto a sua voz faz... anos."

Eu aceno. "Faz um tempo".

"Por que não me mostra seu rosto?", ele indaga.

Nós não podemos tirar nossas máscaras a não ser que estejamos em locais seguros. Novas ordens, mas eu sinceramente não vejo o motivo. Um pouco estúpido, realmente. Alguns de nós são reconhecíveis por nossas vozes de qualquer maneira.

"Eu não posso dizer," eu respondo. "Acredito que você não vá me matar."

Eu lanço sua varinha no ar e vejo como ela gira algumas vezes. Eu a pego pela ponta e seguro pra ele. Ele a sugura e pega de mim timidamente.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?", ele indaga. "Mesmo se você não pode me matar, você poderia ainda me capturar."

"O que, e assistir o meu melhor amigo ser torturado até a submissão ou a morte? Eu fiz isso uma vez, e não vou fazer isso de novo."

"Qual dos dois aconteceu com Theo?"

Eu mantenho uma máscara de indiferença enquanto respondo, "ele sempre foi filho de seu pai."

Blaise acena, compreendendo. "Eu acho que eu teria esperado isso."

"sim".

"Como está Vincent? E Gregory?"

Eu balanço a cabeça. "Ogros, ambos. Eles estão bem."

Nós compartilhamos uma risada, e por um breve momento, eu desejo que nenhuma das merdas entre a gente tivesse acontecido.

Eu quero o meu melhor amigo de volta.

"Eu tenho que ir", digo, passando por ele e pelo corredor até a sala de estar. "Seria melhor se nós nunca mencionássemos isso."

"Draco, aguarde."

Eu paro, mas não viro para enfrentá-lo.

"Por que você não se junta a nós?", ele indaga. "Venha para o nosso lado. Eu sei que isto não era o que você queria."

"Você não sabe nada," digo logo.

"Você não deixou a guerra mudá-lo. Isso é prova suficiente," diz ele.

"Eu não posso fazê-lo. Você sabe por que."

"Então não mude de lado abertamente. Dê-nos informações. Precisamos, desesperadamente. Esta guerra não está ficando mais fácil de lutar e sem Snape — "

"Não vou fazer o que ele fez. Meu padrinho morreu quando ele não deveria," digo.

"Não faça dele um tolo. Você sabe por que ele fez o que fez."

"sim, isso é certo. Ele se apaixonou por uma Sangue-Ruim."

"Bem, você não é muito melhor do que ele"

Ah não, ele não o fez.

Eu viro, tomando meu tempo e agito uma vez a minha varinha. Blaise tenta bloquear meu feitiço, mas nada acontece quando ele acena sua varinha, e ele é levado para trás contra uma parede.

"Por que não posso usar minha varinha?", ele indaga, alarmado.

"Eu tenho poderes que são maiores do que você pensa."

"Bem, então. Me mate."

"Eu já disse que não poderia", digo com os dentes cerrados. "Então me poupe do seu _rindo-na-cara-da-morte_ discurso. Eu não sou _nada _como meu padrinho."

"Tudo bem, você apenas continue dizendo isso a si mesmo. Mas eu sei a verdade."

Eu o encaro.

Talvez eu _não sinta tanta falta do meu melhor amigo._

"Você faria isso por ela?", pergunta ele em voz baixa. "Você já arriscou tudo uma vez. Se você tivesse a oportunidade, eu não acho que você hesitaria em fazê-lo uma segunda vez."

Eu penso nisso, pesando as possibilidades.

Eu sou naturalmente talentoso em Oclumência — eu já ultrapassei a muito tempo as habilidades de tia Bella, e tenho certeza de que eu posso fazer pelo menos tão bem como meu padrinho contra a legilimância do Senhor das trevas. Seria muito difícil para eles me pegar no trabalho.

O que eu teria a perder?

O amor da minha mãe, mais provável. Meu pai... Estou quase certo que esse louco nunca me amou. E querida tia Bella, ela iria tentar me estrangular se ela descobrisse que eu estava mesmo considerando isso. Ah e claro, eu sempre poderia perder minha vida.

Mas há algo a ganhar?

Eu certamente gostaria de ver Voldemort morrer. Ou implorar por misericórdia. Isso seria uma visão. Mas eu não acho que Potter teria nele para torturar alguém, mesmo que esse alguém _seja_ o Senhor das trevas.

E _ela_.

Não quero sequer pensar em seu nome.

Mas mesmo que eu tente não pensar sobre ela, ela escurece todos os outros pensamentos que estão presos dentro da minha mente. Seu rosto bloqueia minha visão — queixo pequeno, lábios carnudos, nariz pequeno, bochechas rosadas e aqueles olhos castanhos ricos...

Puta que pariu.

Essa mulher vai ser a minha morte, e ela nem mesmo sabe disso.

"Tudo bem, então," digo finalmente.

Foda-se. Este é o momento do qual vou me arrepender quando estiver encarando o final da varinha de Voldemort, aguardando minha execução. Simplesmente sei.

"Diga a Potter que eu quero encontrá-lo sozinho."

"Você tem um local em mente?" Blaise pede, se movendo em direção a mim.

Aponto minha varinha pra ele, e ele pára. "_Spinner's End_, na antiga casa do meu padrinho. Neste momento exato, na próxima semana. Para mostrar a minha sinceridade, não vou nem levar minha varinha. Se eu não puder ir, vou mandar um patrono."

"Eu digo a ele"

"Se ele negar o encontro, saberei se ele não aparecer. Não se incomode enviando uma mensagem."

Blaise acena e eu viro pra sair.

"Draco, você está fazendo a coisa certa," eu o ouço dizer atrás de mim.

"A coisa certa para eu fazer seria me manter vivo", eu respondo. "Essa definitivamente _não é _a melhor maneira de fazer isso."

Antes que ele pudesse argumentar, eu disaparato.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Oficialmente, eu odeio reuniões.

Eu odeio ouvir os debates, indo e voltando, odeio que temos de tomar decisões que levam a conflitos e, em seguida, mortes.

Na escola, sempre adorei dar a minha opinião. Tudo era simples. Certo ou errado. Alguma dúvida? Consulte um livro ou vá à biblioteca para uma fonte externa.

Mas não há nenhum livro sobre as localizações dos Comensais da Morte. Não há nenhum livro que possa nos dar as respostas às nossas perguntas. Deve atacar? Configurar uma emboscada? Onde está o Lord Voldemorte? Em quem podemos confiar? O que devemos fazer em seguida?

Eu odeio reuniões.

Blaise terminou a descrição do seu encontro com Draco Malfoy em _Godric Hollow_ na noite passada.

Eu ainda não entendo. O que ele estava fazendo lá?

George faz a minha pergunta silenciosa.

"Eu não sei o que ele estava fazendo", diz Blaise. "Por que é tão importante?"

"Ele estava na minha antiga casa. Eu quero saber o que ele estava fazendo passeando por lá," diz Harry acaloradamente.

Já faz duas semanas desde o fiasco no Caldeirão Furado e meu deslize em Hogwarts, e Harry conseguiu uma recuperação completa. Ginny, sentada ao lado dele, estava impressionada que ele finalmente podia se levantar e caminhar por aí.

"Não sei o que ele estava fazendo," repete Blaise. "Sinto muito, Harry. Eu só sinto que desde que ele me deixou ir, vivo, há uma possibilidade de que ele vai fazer certo em sua oferta de nos dar informações."

"Nós poderíamos usar as informações. Mundungus não é realmente tão confiável," diz Tonks.

Ela ainda está amarga pela queimadura que Lupin sofreu por ela.

"Os Malfoys sempre foram uma família escorregadia", Kingsley Shacklebolt diz em sua voz profunda.

Ele está sentado no outro extremo da mesa e atua como uma espécie de líder não-oficial da ordem.

"Eu não confio nesse menino," ele continua. "Mesmo se ele é sincero, agora mesmo, estou disposto a apostar que é só porque circunstâncias favorecem a apoiar a ordem contra Voldemorte no momento. Tão logo as circunstâncias comecem a mudar, ele vai virar contra nós."

"Eu estou te dizendo," diz Blaise, "ele era meu melhor amigo durante anos. Nós somos honestos uns com os outros."

"Mas você esteve distante por tanto tempo. Como você sabe que ele não mudou?" Ginny desafia.

"Eu só sei."

"Estou com medo que apenas saber não é suficiente", diz Shacklebolt. "Não sei quanto a intuição é mais confiável que os relatórios de Mundungus."

"Malfoy lhe deu essa cicatriz em suas costas, não é?" Ron pergunta a Blaise.

"Eu não deixei marcá-lo, também" responde Blaise. "Eu digo que devemos pelo menos dar-lhe a oportunidade de _Falar_ conosco. Nós não começamos _nada _sem informação privilegiada. Sem um espião, é impossível saber o que eles estão planejando."

Hannah Abbott, uma Lufa-Lufa no meu ano que se juntou a ordem na batalha de Hogwarts, fala. "Mas temos Trelawney —"

Eu seguro um grunhido.

Sybill Trelawney ainda não é credível no meu livro. Eu não me importo se foi ela quem fez a profecia sobre Harry e Voldemort. Adivinhação como matéria é simplesmente ridícula.

"E nossa quanta coisa boa que ela tá fazendo com sua chamada 'visão'" McGonagall disse, expressando meus pensamentos. "Ela é minha amiga, mas ela não pode usar seus poderes à vontade. Sem severo, esta guerra está ficando cada vez mais perigosa. Acho que podemos arriscar nisso."

Blaise parece surpreso que ele tenha o apoio de McGonagall.

"Confiar em um _Malfoy?_ "diz George, o gêmeo de uma orelha.

"Você está maluca?" Fred termina.

"Honestamente, McGonagall," diz Lee Jordan. "Você se lembra como ele era na escola, não é?"

"Estamos em uma guerra, meninos," McGonagall diz severamente. "É hora de vocês colocarem os preconceitos de casa pra trás e começarem a considerar o presente."

"Se nós concordarmos com isso," Lupin diz, "nós não deveríamos deixar Harry ir sozinho. Ele tem que ter alguém para escoltá-lo. "

"Eu não sou uma criança," protesta Harry.

"Sim, mas você é muito valioso para ser colocado em perigo tão descuidadamente," diz Shacklebolt.

"Eu poderia ir com ele," Ron oferece.

Impetuoso como ele é, eu tenho que admitir que ele melhorou em duelos e não seria uma má escolha para Harry levá-lo — os dois trabalham muito bem juntos devido a sua estreita amizade. Eu nunca poderia trabalhar com qualquer um deles tão perfeitamente como eles trabalham um com o outro.

"Nós realmente vamos confiar em Malfoy?", pergunta Angelina de seu assento ao lado de Fred.

"Não confiamos nele," diz Shacklebolt. "Harry e Ron vão encontrá-lo para ver o que ele tem a dizer. Se ele parecer confiável, eles vão deixá-lo inconsciente e trazê-lo aqui, de modo que não haverá nenhum risco de quebrar o feitiço Fidélio."

"Mas o Feitiço Fidélio não previne que Malfoy revele o local em todo o caso, já que ele não é um Guardião do Segredo?" Ron pergunta.

"Se um Guardião é morto, então cada pessoa que ele tenha dito vai se tornar um novo Guardião do Segrego," eu o lembro.

"Certo."

Shacklebolt continua, "vamos questioná-lo e examiná-lo. Se decidirmos que ele é confiável — "

"Desculpe-me, mas exatamente como você planeja fazer isso?" Blaise pergunta. "Draco sempre foi naturalmente talentoso em Oclumência. Nós não podemos apenas invadir sua mente."

"Vamos ver sobre isso", diz Shacklebolt.

Então Mundungus aparece, e eu mal posso me segurar para não estrangulá-lo. Pelos olhares de outros colegas de Hogwarts na mesa, eu não sou a única pessoa que tem esses pensamentos. Ele nos deu informações erradas que causou três mortes. Vai demorar muito para eu lhe perdoar.

Ele começa a relatar algumas informações que ele recebeu de um grupo de contrabandistas que ele tinha viajado nesta semana, e minha mente começa a ficar agitada novamente.

* * *

"Eu mal posso esperar para matar esse estúpido furão", Ron rosna, andando pra frente e pra trás.

Harry, Ron e eu estamos dentro do quarto dos meninos. A reunião da ordem terminou há pouco tempo, e nós viemos pra cá para discutir a iminente reunião dos meninos com Draco. Nós colocamos um feitiço de silêncio no quarto há alguns minutos para que nós pudessemos falar sem se preocupar em ser ouvido.

"Você não está indo lá para matá-lo," eu indico.

"Com toda a probabilidade, ele está apenas tentando atrair Harry lá para matá-lo," diz Ron. "E, se for o caso, é claro que eu vou matá-lo."

"Nós _realmente_ precisamos de informação," diz Harry. "Por mais que eu odeie Malfoy, nós poderíamos usá-lo."

Eu aceno de acordo. "Eu quero que vocês dois tenham cuidado. Você dois são imprudentes e vocês sabem disso. Não se coloquem em perigo desnecessariamente."

"Sim, mãe," eles dizem em coro.

Estendo a mão para bater em Harry, mas ele se esquiva do golpe, e eu bato em Ron em vez disso. Bem, eu estava indo bater nele em seguida enfim.

"Hey!" Ron diz. "Você é abusiva."

Então a porta balança aberta e Blaise olha para nós, surpreso.

"Eu pensei que ninguém estava aqui", diz ele. Então ele sorri. "Vocês estão ficando desleixados. Primeiro vocês esquecem de por um feitiço silenciador, e agora vocês estão esquecendo de trancar as portas."

"Dane-se, Zabini," diz Ron.

Ele dá de ombros e começa a sair, mas Harry o interrompe.

"Blaise, espera."

Blaise vira. "sim?"

"Eu acho que pode ser útil se soubermos um pouco mais sobre as habilidades de Malfoy. E já que você é seu melhor amigo — "

"Hey, eu não tive uma boa conversa com ele em anos," Blaise diz enquanto entra no quarto e fecha a porta atrás dele. "Honestamente, não sei muito sobre como suas habilidades têm crescido em todo esse tempo. Mas há _uma_ coisa que eu quero avisá-los. Ele parece ter aprendido algo que lhe permite nos impedir de usar nossas varinhas."

"O que você quer dizer?" Pergunto-lhe. "Eu nunca ouvi falar de qualquer tipo de magia como essa."

"Não sei o que é. Tenho um pressentimento que ele pode ter que tocar uma varinha para controlá-la. Mas quando eu o vi, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi me desarmar. Ele me deu minha varinha de volta imediatamente, mas, quando ele me jogou para trás contra a parede, eu não pude bloquear o feitiço."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Harry e Ron pareciam surpresos também.

"O que quer dizer, você não pode bloquear o feitiço?" Harry pergunta.

"Eu tinha a intenção de usar um feitiço de escudo, e não deu certo."

"Talvez você esteja apenas enferrujado," diz Ron.

"Besteira", Blaise rosna. "Eu sou excelente em magia não-verbal, e você sabe disso."

"sim, não é possível que Blaise iria errar um encanto de escudo," Harry diz para Ron.

Blaise olha para mim e diz, com um sorriso manhoso, "Eu aposto que Hermione está desejando a biblioteca de Hogwarts bem agora."

Eu o soco no ombro, e ele ri.

"Não ria de mim", eu digo. "Além disso, vocês também não gostariam de saber como ele faz isso?"

"Então eu acho que meu melhor conselho pra vocês dois é, não deixe que ele obtenha sua varinha," diz Blaise.

"Você acha que é algum tipo de magia negra, então?" Ron pergunta.

"Provavelmente," Blaise responde.

Há uma pausa constrangedora. Então eu puxo a porta aberta e empurro Blaise pra fora do quarto.

"Nós vamos para o final do corredor pra discutir algo," eu digo. "Você dois devem provavelmente falar de algum tipo de estratégia para enfrentar Malfoy. Eu vou voltar em poucos minutos."

Harry e Ron trocam olhares surpresos, mas antes que eles possam comentar, eu saio do quarto e fecho a porta atrás de mim. Blaise está olhando para mim com uma expressão divertida. Atravesso o corredor para o quarto que divido com Ginny e abro a porta.

"Entre," digo.

Ele entra sem reclamar, e eu empurro a porta fechada atrás de mim quando eu estou dentro.

"_Muffliato_."

"O que estamos falando?", ele indaga.

"Você tem alguma idéia quem —"

"Ainda preocupada com o comensal da morte que te liberou?"

Eu suspiro. "Sim. Você descobriu alguma coisa já?"

Ele olha-me com algo semelhante a tristeza em seus olhos.

"O que? É algo terrível?"

"Não, não," Ele diz rapidamente. "Eu ainda não descobri nada. Eu só não gosto de ver você se preocupando tanto sobre isso. "

Eu me sinto decepcionada que ele não tenha identificado o comensal da morte ainda. Mas eu suponho que _é_ pedir um pouco demais, esperar que ele determine a identidade de um comensal da morte através de uma capa normal.

"Relaxe um pouco, Hermione." Ele faz uma pausa, e depois um sorriso se espalha em toda a sua cara. "Talvez eu possa te ajudar com isso."

Eu rolo meus olhos e abro a porta. "Vá, saia."

Ele sai do quarto, e eu o sigo para fora.

"Zabini!" Lupin grita do pé da escada. "Eu estava prestes a ir à sua procura. Posso dar uma palavra com você?"

"Claro", diz Blaise. Ele pisca um sorriso pra mim antes de começar a descer as escadas.

Atravesso o corredor para voltar pro quarto dos meninos.

Gostaria de saber se Draco Malfoy realmente irá se tornar um espião para a ordem. Não muito provável. É provavelmente melhor começar a planejar adiante, encontrar maneiras para Harry e Ron derrotá-lo em um duelo.

* * *

**Nota do autor:**Isto é um aviso! Estou me sentindo um pouco sem inspiração no momento, e enquanto eu tenho os próximos dois ou três capítulos a caminho, provavelmente eu vou diminuir minha atualização para que eu não fique sem capítulos para postar cedo demais. Desculpe por isso! Eu vou definitivamente deixar todos vocês saberem de antemão se eu colocarei isso em hiato para encontrar inspiração.

Se você não tiver já verificado, eu gostaria de recomendar a minha outra história, _Vengeance_. Os capítulos são consideravelmente maiores do que esta, mas gosto muito de escrevê-los e eu adoraria se você lhe desse uma chance.

* * *

**N/T** : well, eu sinto que estou postando essa fic pra fantasmas, não quero pedir comentários até porque não me sinto no direito pra isso visto que a fic não é minha, mas eu to postando e nem sei se vocês – seja quem for – estão lendo, essa é uma fic que eu gosto muito apesar de alguns defeitos, e só queria ter a certeza de que to agradando alguém, enfim.

**P.S.:** _Vengeance_ é uma ótima fic, pra quem sabe inglês eu com certeza recomendo ela. ;)

**P.S²:** Peguei um twitter que tinha feito, modifiquei e pretendo usá-lo pra postar coisas relacionadas com as traduções que estou fazendo, e pretendo fazer mais pra frente. Não gosto de ficar postando notas no lugar dos capitulos e pra isso ele tá aí. Sempre que eu não puder postar ou coisas do tipo vocês vão saber por lá; como não pode por o link, meu user é itsmandyall ! me sigam ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Estou descansando em uma desgastada poltrona de encosto alto, de frente para a lareira no escritório do meu padrinho. Minha máscara está pendurada no braço, e minha capa extra está estendida sobre o encosto da cadeira. Já se passou vinte minutos, e ainda Potter não apareceu.

Eu decidi dar-lhe mais dez minutos antes de sair.

Então eu ouço o assoalho rangendo baixinho.

Alguém está chegando.

Eu espero com calma até que eles estejam no quarto antes de deixar os meus olhos vagarem até o pequeno espelho que paira sobre a lareira.

Uma cabeça de cabelo vermelho.

Por que eu não estou surpreso?

"Isso é dificilmente bom para a construção da confiança," digo.

Eu vejo sua expressão de surpresa, mas, em seguida, ele olha para o espelho e faz uma careta.

"Eu não estou aqui para construir nenhuma confiança com você, seu bastardo insuportável. Agora, que tipo de informação você está nos dando?"

Eu clico minha língua e levanto, voltando-me para enfrentá-lo. "Você realmente acha que pode apenas aparecer, depois que eu pedi especificamente para ver Potter e espera que eu lhe diga o que sei? Mesmo depois que eu mantive a minha palavra e não trouxe uma varinha?"

Ele aponta sua varinha para mim. "sim, eu espero. Eu poderia matá-lo, e ninguém se importaria. Eu poderia apenas dizer-lhes que você me atacou."

"É verdade. É certamente algo que você poderia fazer. Mas você iria se arrepender."

Weasley estreitando os olhos. "Porquê?"

"Eu não vou dizer," eu digo. "Pedi por Potter. Acho que desde que a ordem não se importa com minha informação, só vou voltar. É mais seguro para mim dessa forma, de qualquer maneira."

Começo a andar em volta da poltrona.

"Não se mova, ou eu vou explodir sua bunda para o inferno," diz Weasley.

Não paro de me mover. "Vá em frente," digo, pisando em direção a ele.

Ele me deixa passar por ele.

"Me responda isso," ele diz enquanto eu começo a andar pro final do corredor, longe dele. "Por que você ofereceria informações para nós afinal?"

"Nunca ocorreu a você que vocês não são os únicos que querem o final da guerra?" Eu respondo.

"Malfoy, espere," diz ele. "Vou te levar pra Harry".

Eu me viro e espero. Então, Potter está por aqui em algum lugar, afinal.

"Estou aqui apenas para me certificar de que você realizou sua parte do trato", continua ele. Em seguida, ele aponta sua varinha para mim. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Não acontece nada, como esperado.

Eu levanto minhas mãos para a altura do ombro e viro minhas palmas para ele ver. "Viu isso? Sem varinha..."

Ele fixa em mim. "Muito bem, vamos lá."

Ele corre pelo corredor passando por mim.

Eu sorrio e o sigo. Nós saimos pela porta dos fundos da casa do meu padrinho.

Weasley eleva sua varinha e sussurra, "_Expecto Patronum_".

Um cão de prata surge da ponta de sua varinha e voa no escuro.

"Engraçado, Weasley, eu teria pensado que seu patrono seria uma doninha," digo.

"sim, eu tenho certeza que o seu não é um estúpido furão, então eu suponho que nós dois vamos ter que ficar desapontados," ele responde.

"Então, porque é só você hoje à noite, _Weaselbee_*? Onde está a sabe-tudo Granger? Ou ela já morreu?"

Ele gira ao redor, apontando sua varinha para o meu peito. "Eu aposto que você gostaria de ouvir isso, não é? Perguntar algo como isso me faz questionar o quanto podemos confiar em você", ele rosna.

Eu sorrio. "Claro, eu não me importaria de ouvi-lo, mas não sei se eu teria _amado_."

Ele segura a varinha mais apertada. "Seu estúpido —"

"Pare com isso Ron,", diz Potter aparecendo.

"Perfeito Potter, aqui para salvar o dia," eu digo sarcasticamente.

"Malfoy, estou surpreso que você viveu tanto tempo", ele responde. "Pensei que você iria cair nas primeiras lutas."

Eu sorrio. "sim, eu sou cheio de surpresas, não sou?"

"Você queria falar comigo", diz ele com impaciência. "Fale".

"Claro. Volte para dentro, e vamos falar. Weasley tem de ficar de fora, embora."

"Qualquer coisa que você me disser, eu vou dizer a ele."

"Eu não me importo. Eu não me importo se ele ouvir. Eu só não quero ouvir a sua voz e como ele parece ser incapaz de exercer autocontrole, é melhor se ele simplesmente ouvir sobre isso mais tarde."

Weasley me encara, mas consegue segurar sua língua.

"Parece que eu não sou o único que é cheio de surpresas," digo. "Entre Potter."

Eu ando de volta para a casa do meu padrinho, sem me preocupar em verificar se ele está me seguindo. Eu entro no escritório e sento em frente a mesa do meu padrinho. Potter entra e se senta em frente a mim. Ele acena sua varinha para fechar a porta.

"Ron está esperando lá fora. Agora, o que você quer falar comigo?"

"Certamente Blaise disse porque eu queria ver você," eu digo.

"Ele pode ter mencionado algo sobre você querer fornecer informações para a ordem, mas eu queria ouvir isso de você."

"Bem, ele não estava mentindo. Isso é o que eu quero fazer."

"Porquê?"

"Por quê? Hmm, eu não sei. Talvez porque eu estou cansado de viver confortavelmente e gostaria da emoção de ser caçado como um animal selvagem."

Ele levantou suas sobrancelhas.

"Suponho que você quer uma bela e pequena história de chorar de mim, algo que me faria diferente de todos os outros Comensais da morte," digo. "Eu não tenho uma. Eu não vou te dizer que eu só me tornei um comensal da morte para agradar meus pais, ou que eu estava com medo de ser morto por Voldemorte, se eu não me juntasse. Entrei porque quis".

"Então por que você está pensando em mudar de lados agora?"

Sim, por que diabos _eu_ quero mudar de lados?

"Porque eu decidi que eu odeio a guerra," Eu respondo. "Eu não gosto de todos os combates que vem acontecendo. Eu não gosto de ouvir sobre amigos morrendo. E se Voldemorte ganhar esta guerra, os assassinatos nunca vão parar. Mesmo quando ele terminar de matar os Sangue-Ruins, tenho certeza que não vai parar. Ele só vai encontrar algo novo para exterminar. Para parar a matança, o lado da luz tem que ganhar a guerra."

Foda, eu soo como um estúpido ativista ambiental. Próxima coisa que você sabe, eu vou estar acenando sinais que dizem "Proteja os _Mini-Pufes_*!"

"Bem, se isso é verdade, nós queremos a mesma coisa," diz Potter.

Parece que ele comprou.

"Mas você poderia ter vindo há muito tempo. Duvido que levaria três anos para você decidir que você não gosta de guerra. Por que você está vindo agora? Deve haver uma razão por que você escolheu mudar agora."

Eu balanço a cabeça. "Nunca realmente tive uma oportunidade antes de agora, eu tive? Não é como se eu pudesse marchar em sua sede sem obter minha cabeça arrancada. Isso é, se eu pudesse _encontrar_ sua sede em primeiro lugar."

"Acho que isso é verdade", diz ele. "Que tipo de informação você vai nos dar?"

"Tudo o que eu acho que seria útil para você."

"Dê-me um exemplo."

Eu me inclino em meu assento tamborilando meus dedos, gostaria de deliberar, tomar meu tempo. Não sei por que é bom fazê-lo esperar.

Finalmente, eu falo, "Eu ouvi você que ficou muito mal, ferido, no Caldeirão Furado há duas semanas, e uma erva rara foi roubada de Hogwarts na mesma noite. Não é um grande salto dizer que uma das suas pessoas roubou, não é? "

Ele sacode a cabeça. "Continue."

Sua paciência me irrita, mas continuo de qualquer forma, "Embora ele fugiu, não é fácil entrar e sair de Hogwarts com nossas patrulhas. Poderia fornecer-lhe com horários, mudança de rondas, o caminho das rondas. E não apenas para Hogwarts. É este um exemplo bom o suficiente para você? "

Ele parece duvidoso. "Como nós saberíamos que mesmo você está dizendo a verdade?"

"Como você pode saber se alguém está dizendo a verdade?" Eu retorno.

Ele pisca, aparentemente surpreso com minha resposta.

"Eu posso lhe dar os horários e os locais das mudanças de turno agora mesmo," eu digo.

"Porquê?"

"Pela mesma razão que eu não trouxe uma varinha, hoje à noite. Construindo confiança."

Ele olha de sobrancelhas franzidas. "Tudo bem, me dê eles."

Eu abro uma gaveta da mesa do meu padrinho e tiro de lá um rolo de pergaminho. "Estes são todos os tempos e locais para mudanças de turnos em Hogwarts."

Eu passo o rolo pra Potter, que o pega e o desdobra parcialmente.

"Você pode mandar alguém lá fora, qualquer um e verificar qualquer um desses tempos. Ou verificar todos eles, se você quiser" eu digo.

"Esta é uma posição arriscada", ele diz finalmente. "Duvido que você vai nos dar informação de graça."

"É claro que não," eu respondo. "Eu ainda sou um Sonserino. É nossa natureza pensar em nossas próprias necessidades."

"Como eu poderia esquecer?", diz sarcasticamente.

"Eu tenho apenas três condições, e espero que não vai ser difícil pra você corresponder".

"Quais são elas?"

"Em primeiro lugar, vou dar informações para apenas uma pessoa. Em segundo lugar, nosso ponto de encontro será conhecido somente por nós dois, e eu vou ir e vir como é conveniente para mim."

"Bem, nós não podemos dar-lhe total liberdade," diz Potter, me parando no meio da lista de condições. "Pelo menos, não já desde o início," acrescenta.

Eu faço uma careta.

"Você terá que estar presente para que possamos examiná-lo", explica. "Vai ser apenas uma vez."

"Você honestamente acha que você vai ser capaz de me _examinar_? Eu sou provavelmente o melhor Oclumente que já houve."

"Mesmo que isso seja verdade, você é também provavelmente o safado mais arrogante que já houve."

"Obrigado," eu digo com um sorriso.

Eu assisto sua mandíbula apertar enquanto ele tenta controlar seu temperamento.

"De qualquer maneira, você vai ter que vir,", diz ele, uniformemente.

Eu aceno. "Muito bem".

"Então sua última condição?"

"Eu vou escolher meu contato".

"Você tem alguém em mente?"

"Eu quero Granger."

"Não," diz ele imediatamente.

"Bem, então, suponho que é isso," digo, levantando para meus pés. "Você pode manter a lista de mudança de turnos. Chame-o um presente de despedida."

"Malfoy, espere" diz Potter. "Sente-se, por favor."

Eu o olho enquanto me sento. O que está acontecendo na cabeça dele?

"Eu quero saber por que você pediria por ela" diz ele, lentamente.

"Por que não?"

"Fiquei com a impressão de que você a odiava. Algo sobre Sangue-Ruim suja, lembra? Eu só quero saber por que você escolheria ela quando existem tantos outros — "

"Eu tenho minhas razões", eu digo. "Conhecer meu raciocínio não vai ajudá-lo se seu objetivo é convencer-me a escolher alguém. Eu não vou mudar de ideia. Agora, faça sua decisão. Se você não puder satisfazer minhas condições, não vou ajudá-lo. Afinal, é _meu_ pescoço que vai estar na reta."

"Deixe-me pensar nisso."

Eu balanço a cabeça. "Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Podemos trabalhar juntos ou não?"

"Você não acha que você deve pelo menos lhe dar uma escolha de rejeitar você?" ele indaga.

"Potter, eu não tenho que _estar_ aqui agora mesmo. Posso ficar do lado vencedor e ficar perfeitamente bem. Eu não _tenho_ que ajudá-lo. Isso é algo que você não parece entender."

"Ah eu entendo, tudo bem," diz ele. "Eu só não quero —"

"Então é simples," eu lhe corto. "Eu vou sair, e então nós podemos agir como se isto nunca aconteceu."

E eu quase quero que ele cancele o negócio. Afinal de contas, oferecer este negócio em primeiro lugar foi um desejo de morte. Quem iria ser burro o suficiente para fazer isso? Ah, certo, _eu_ ia.

Mas ele está considerando-o, e isso é suficiente. Tenho quase certeza que ele vai aceitar.

É verdade que a ordem está em apuros.

Embora a maioria dos membros da ordem têm permanecido incólume, cidades trouxas estão sendo dizimadas por todo o globo, e não há muito que eles possam fazer pra nos parar sem conhecimento de dentro para que eles possam chegar as cidades alvo em tempo de fazer a diferença.

Finalmente, seus olhos verdes encontram os meus. Eu posso ver que ele desistiu.

"Bem, eu aceito," diz ele.

"Bom. Quando você quer me _examinar_?"

Ele não responde.

Desde que eu ainda tenho contato visual com ele, eu mergulho em sua mente. Ele recua e eu posso senti-lo arranhando, tentando me jogar pra fora. Mas suas barreira são fracas, e eu as quebro com pouco esforço.

Eu estou olhando na parte de trás da cabeça um pouco grande do menino. Mas que...?

Tento me aproximar do presente. Ele está se movendo para baixo de um corredor de Hogwarts, e ouço sons suaves que parecem ser alguém chorando. Então eu reconheço a voz — Sou eu. Isso deve ser o sexto ano.

Reprimo a raiva que sobe enquanto eu me lembro como fui atacado, continuo folheando as memórias.

Eu vejo um quarto sujo, com uma longa e muito antiga mesa no meio. Muitas pessoas que reconheço da escola sentam-se em ambos os lados. Há um fogo rugindo na lareira no final. Kingsley Shacklebolt está falando.

Sim, isso é o que eu estou procurando.

Eu pulo algumas reuniões até que ouço o meu nome.

"_Nós realmente vamos confiar em Malfoy?"_pergunta uma menina de pele escura.

Eu a reconheço como uma dos caçadores da equipe de quadribol da grifinória, mas não sei quem ela é.

Em seguida, Kingsley Shacklebolt está falando, "_Nós não confiaremos nele. Harry e Ron o encontrarão para ver o que ele tem a dizer. Se ele parece confiável, eles vão render-lhe inconsciente e trazê-lo aqui, de modo que não haverá nenhum risco de quebrar o encanto do Fidelio."_

Render-me inconsciente? Não sem a minha permissão.

Eu saio da mente do Potter, e ele para em seus pés.

"Malfoy, você não tinha _nenhum direito_ —"

"Então, como você está planejando me deixar 'inconsciente'?" Lhe pergunto.

Ele olha pra mim.

"Está tudo bem, vá em frente e me atordoe. Eu não vou resistir."

"Eu deveria matá-lo," ele resmunga, apontando sua varinha para mim.

"Você provavelmente deve" respondo, sorrindo.

Um flash de luz vermelha me cega.

* * *

_* Weaselbee bom essa é a forma como Draco chama o Ron nos livros mas nao sei como foi traduzido nos livros brasileiros. Se alguém souber me diga por fazer pra nao cometer novamente esse erro._

_* Mini-Pufes ou Pufosos em miniatura são uma espécie de bola de pêlos criada por Fred e George, que são citadas no 6º livro (HBP). A Ginny até compra um e dá o nome de Arnaldo. Tem fotos na internet pra quem nao inferio_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tradução Completamente Autorizada**

**Capítulo 7**

Meu corpo estava realmente, realmente rígido.

Eu estava sentado. Eu adormeci à espera de Potter e Weasley?

Sinto-me extremamente grogue e não consigo abrir meus olhos. Eu começo a levantar um braço e achar que algo está me imobilizando.

Cordas.

Eu estou amarrado a uma cadeira. Então não posso possivelmente estar em _Spinner's End._

Ah.

Lembro-me dando permissão a Potter para me atordoar e para me levar para a sede da ordem. Ah, então eu estou amarrado na sede da ordem.

Finalmente, eu abro meus olhos.

De frente para mim está um arco de quatro lugares. Mais distante à direita vejo a professora McGonagall, dura como sempre. Ao lado dela está Kingsley Shacklebolt, que não parece tão intimidante como sempre dizem. Lupin parece esfarrapado, como de costume. E minha prima deserdada, Nymphadora, senta-se ao lado dele. Ouvi falar de seu casamento. É estranho realmente vê-los juntos. Não acredito que ela escolheu se casar com um lobisomem.

Então, novamente, eu sou irremediavelmente atraído à uma Sangue-Ruim, então não posso exatamente julgá-la.

"Você está acordado", diz Nymphadora.

Eu apenas aceno em resposta. Eu não tenho falado com ela a anos.

Meus olhos descansam sobre Shacklebolt brevemente, mas eu mudo o meu olhar para Lupin logo depois.

Shacklebolt é a única ameaça a minha mente. Mas eu não estou preocupado. Ele não pode ser Legilimens* mais poderoso do que a tia Bella. Eu mudo as barreiras em minha mente ao redor, escondendo memórias que são importantes para mim, ou revelam os locais seguros.

"Olá novamente, Sr. Malfoy," diz McGonagall.

"Olá, professora McGonagall."

Ela olha para mim com uma expressão amarga. "Hogwarts foi fechado há alguns anos, Sr. Malfoy."

"Você ainda é um professora," eu contrario.

"Nós entendemos que você gostaria de virar um espião para nós", diz Shacklebolt.

Sua voz é mais profunda do que eu esperava. Ela não soava tão profunda na memória de Harry.

"Você entendeu corretamente, então."

"Dê-nos uma razão para confiar em você", diz Nymphadora.

"Eu não tenho uma," digo com sinceridade. "Não há nenhuma razão para que você possa confiar que posso lhes dar qualquer informação que vocês precisem. Mas eu posso."

"Você aceitaria ser olhado através da legilimancia*?" Lupin pergunta.

"Você não é um Legilimens," eu digo. "Mas com certeza, eu não me importo."

Eu encontro os olhos de Shacklebolt firmemente, preparado.

Então, eu sinto a sensação familiar de uma mente estranha sondando a minha. Não restringo seu movimento em minha mente, sabendo que ele não pode passar por trás de todas as paredes essenciais.

Eu estou com quatro anos de idade, correndo nos vastos jardins que cercam a mansão, seguido por um Elfo doméstico designado para se certificar da minha segurança.

Ele se move para fora de minhas memórias de infância e salta alguns anos a frente.

Eu estou andando em campo com o time da Sonserina de Quadribol, e podemos interceptar a equipe da Grifinória. Reconheço a forma de Weasley e Granger caminhando na nossa direção. Palavras são trocadas entre os capitães. Ah, inferno. Por que ele acabou por pegar esta memória?

Tento sintonizar-me, mas eu ainda ouço essas três palavras claramente na voz da minha pessoa de doze anos de idade. _Pequena Sangue-Ruim Suja_. Foda.

Ele não percebe o meu desconforto. Ah, pelo menos isso significa que eu estou ainda melhor em esconder.

Ele empurra, passando por meus anos de Hogwarts.

Eu estou sentado em uma reunião com outros Comensais da morte mascarados. Voldemort senta-se no topo da mesa, parecendo extremamente satisfeito. Ele descarta todos com exceção de tia Bella e eu. Meu pai permanece na porta, mas ele vai também. Voldemort me felicita por um trabalho bem feito com a família Patil, e aceito o elogio em silêncio. Tia Bella está positivamente radiante.

Shacklebolt está claramente interessado no que eu fiz para os Patil, então eu produzo as memórias relevantes para ele.

Este tinha sido um dos meus esquemas mais arriscados. Eu fui ordenado a matar as gêmeas e os seus pais. Até mesmo o cão da família teve que ir. Em vez disso, coloquei um de seus parentes distantes sob a maldição Imperius e o obriguei a convencê-los que suas vidas estavam em grave perigo. Partiram com ele para _New Delhi_.

Quando eu soube que eles estavam fora do país, eu explodi dois porcos em sua casa. Nojento e talvez um pouco desumano, mas convenceu efetivamente os Comensais da morte que foram verificar sobre os Patil, que eu tinha feito o trabalho muito bem.

Depois de assistir as memórias que eu puxei pra superfície, ele retira-se da minha mente. Me surpreende que ele não permaneceu mais tempo para continuar investigando.

"Os Patil estão vivos?", diz ele.

"A menos que os Comensais da morte tenha os encontrado em _New Delhi_, estão perfeitamente seguros".

Os outros trocam olhares surpresos.

"Por que você fez isso?" Shacklebolt pergunta.

"Não foi do fundo do meu coração, se isso é o que você está pedindo," eu respondo. "Eu só não particularmente gosto de matar pessoas, então eu evito sempre que possível."

Eu posso dizer que os outros três membros da ordem estão coçando para perguntar o que exatamente aconteceu com os Patil, mas Shacklebolt parece ser algum tipo de líder, e enquanto ele está ainda ocupado me interrogando, tenho certeza que não vão lhe incomodar.

Ele mantém os olhos nos meus por mais um minuto, mantendo silêncio.

Gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo na sua cabeça. Eu não estou realmente preocupado, apenas curioso.

Finalmente, ele fala, "Malfoy, eu não confio em você."

Eu sorrio. "Surpresa, surpresa."

O rosto permanece desapaixonado. "Você tem que me deixar olhar sua mente sem interferência se você quiser ganhar a minha confiança."

"Eu não interferi", digo inocentemente.

"Oh sim, você fez," ele responde. "Suas paredes são tão habilmente ocultas que eles parecem ser contínuas com o resto de seus pensamentos. Você não sente absolutamente nenhum desconforto quando há uma presença estranha em sua mente. Seria muito fácil para você arrumar memórias."

"O que me entregou?"

"Eu tenho anos de experiência. Eu posso dizer quando há diferença, como as barreiras, habilmente ocultas ou não."

Eu aceno. "Bom para você. Bem, é uma coisa boa que eu não estou tentando ganhar a sua confiança. Eu só quero que a guerra tenha um fim, e eu prefiro se o Lado Branco* ganhar, claro. Acredito que Potter retransmitiu o que eu disse."

"Sim, ele fez," diz Lupin.

"Ele também disse que você quer Hermione Granger como seu contato", acrescenta a professora McGonagall.

"Verdade", eu digo.

"Nós não mudamos para a questão de quem deve ser seu contato ainda", diz Shacklebolt.

"Eu não vou deixar alguém dentro da minha cabeça sem restrições," digo. "Se você não pode aceitar isso, vou embora."

Nymphadora ri. "Embora? Você está prego e sem varinha. Como você espera sair?"

"Eu tenho meus caminhos", eu respondo. "Eu já dei um rolo de informações sobre as alterações de ronda em Hogwarts para Potter. Confio que ele os entregou para você?"

Shacklebolt mostra um rolo de pergaminho. "Nós já fizemos uma cópia. Ele está sendo verificado enquanto falamos."

"Eficiente" comento.

Há uma longa pausa.

"Cabe a você agora," digo. "Eu fiz a minha oferta. Se você não quiser minha ajuda, apenas diga."

"Sua decisão foi um pouco inesperada", diz a professora McGonagall. "Eu não sinto como a lógica que você simplesmente quer que a guerra acabe é suficiente para explicar por que você veio".

"As pessoas fazem coisas inesperadas," eu respondo. Eu mudo o meu olhar para a minha prima. "Eu nunca teria esperado você se casar com um lobisomem, Nymphadora."

"Você sabe melhor do que me chamar assim. E que se eu casei com um lobisomem?"

Eu balanço a cabeça. "Eu não estou julgando você, apenas dizendo que era inesperado."

Outra pausa.

Eu entendo que eles estão relutantes em confiar em mim, sendo filho de Lucius Malfoy e sobrinho de Bellatrix Lestrange. E eu não tenho exatamente um registro limpo. Mas isso está tomando muito tempo. Não sei o quão tarde é, e eu tenho que voltar para a mansão, antes do sol nascer.

"Eu não tenho toda a noite", eu digo. "Eu apreciaria se você resolvessem logo."

"Muito bem", diz Shacklebolt. "Eu lhe permitirei falar com Srta Granger, mas eu quero olhar outra vez dentro de sua mente antes de minha decisão final."

"Muito bem".

"Tonks, diga por favor a Srta Granger que se aceitarmos a oferta do Malfoy, ela será seu contato."

"Só um momento," eu digo enquanto Nymphadora se levanta. Todos olham para mim, e eu explico, "Não quero que ela saiba que isso foi minha escolha."

"Por que não?" Nymphadora pergunta.

"Apenas considere como um favor para mim," eu digo. "Eu já coloquei minha vida em risco por você muito simplesmente por estar aqui."

Shacklebolt acena seu consentimento.

"Eu vou lhe dizer que nós escolhemos ela porque ela é uma Oclumente, então", Nymphadora diz, passando por mim em direção a porta.

"Obrigado."

Seus passos param bem atrás de mim, e não é difícil adivinhar que ela está surpresa pelas duas palavras que acabaram de sair da minha boca.

"De nada".

Então eu ouço uma porta abrindo e fechando, e eu encontro os olhos de Shacklebolt, preparado para a segunda rodada.

Desta vez sinto que ele escalando as paredes da minha mente, tentando encontrar um ponto fraco. Ele está desinteressado nas memórias que eu deixei em aberto, buscando por aquelas que guardei.

Se eu pudesse rir agora mesmo, eu ia. Boa sorte para ele.

Quando ele não pode encontrar nenhum ponto fraco, ele começa a bater nas barreiras repetidamente. Uma leve dor de cabeça começa a se construir. Isso está ficando chato. Mas é mais irritante do que é doloroso. Quando a tia Bella tenta detalhar minhas defesas, dói como o inferno.

Não sei quanto tempo passa antes de ele finalmente desistir de mim, mas quando ele se retira da minha mente, permito-me a relaxar.

Antes que qualquer um possa falar, há uma batida forte na porta.

Shacklebolt limpa a garganta e diz: "bem, eu disse que você poderia falar com a Srta Granger sozinho. Ela está aqui agora. Se você tentar qualquer coisa — "

Eu sorrio, meus olhos ainda focados nos seus. "Ela tem uma varinha enquanto estou ainda desarmado. E preso, neste caso. O que eu poderia possivelmente fazer com ela?"

Os três membros da ordem levantam-se em seus pés. Enquanto Shacklebolt chega a porta, Lupin mexe sua varinha, e as cordas em torno de mim desaparecem.

"Comporte-se", diz a professora McGonagall.

De repente eu sinto que estou em Hogwarts novamente. É uma sensação engraçada, e eu quase dou risada em voz alta. Então, a cadeira que eu estou sentado se transforme em um banco e uma longa mesa aparece diante de mim. Interessante.

Eu ouço a porta atrás de mim abrir, seguido por passos enquanto eles saem da sala.

"Vá em frente, Hermione," ouço Lupin dizer.

Ela está aqui.

De repente estou nervoso. Que porra é essa? Acho que é porque esta será a primeira vez em três anos que eu vou ser capaz de ter um bom olhar para ela.

Há um clique atrás de mim enquanto a porta se fecha.

É um curto tempo antes que eu finalmente ouço seus passos, mas me esforço para não virar o olhar para ela. Ela começa a se mover para o lado oposto da mesa, e eu baixo os olhos para olhar para as imperfeições na madeira. Quando ela se senta, eu levanto meus olhos para olhar para ela.

Instantaneamente, eu sinto que eu não posso respirar.

Eu não tive um bom olhar para ela naquela noite na floresta proibida — estava muito escuro, e eu só queria tirá-la de lá viva. Agora...

Seu rosto é mais bonito do que eu me lembrava. Como sangue sujo importar quando uma Sangue-Ruim pode parecer tão perfeita? Há um pequeno corte estragando sua bochecha esquerda, e eu tenho que me parar pra não perguntar como ela conseguiu, de estender a mão para tocá-la. Seus olhos grandes, castanho-chocolate encontram os meus, e me encontro desejando que ela nunca vai desviar o olhar.

Foda-me. Eu sou além da esperança.

Ela olha pra longe rapidamente, e eu controlo as minhas emoções. Eventualmente, seus olhos vagueiam de volta pra mim, e ela parece um pouco curiosa. Eu continuo a vê-la, esperando ela falar primeiro.

Eu estou mentindo para mim mesmo. Eu não falo, porque eu _não _posso falar. Onde diabos foi parar a minha voz?

Finalmente, ela começa a falar em voz baixa. "Malfoy... tem sido um longo tempo."

Eu não ouvi sua voz bonita em muito tempo.

Foder. Eu ainda posso soltar uma palavra. Prendendo o olhar com ela, faço meu lábios formarem um pequeno sorriso. Ela pode ter me deixado sem palavras, mas eu sempre vou ser capaz de olhar arrogante.

Meu sorriso parece ter a inquietado. Vejo uma cintilação de medo por trás de seus olhos. Ela tem medo de mim?

"Diga algo," diz ela.

_Finalmente_, minha voz decide voltar.

"Olá, Granger. Você parece bem."

* * *

_*Ligilimens ou Legilimancia - não sei qual a tradução usada no livro então pus assim, espero que nao tenha problema._

_P.S.: não reli o capítulo, então se encontrarem algum erro por favor me avisem para que eu possa corrigir o mais rápido possível._


	8. Chapter 8

**Tradução Completamente Autorizada**

**Capítulo 8**

"Gostaria de saber o que está demorando tanto," diz Ron, andando pra frente e para trás em frente a porta.

"Basta ter paciência," responde Harry.

Eu rolo meus olhos para o ruivo impaciente antes de virar para olhar ao redor para os outros.

Fred, George e Lee estão amontoados no final do corredor perto da porta, falando em voz baixa, para que a gente não possa ouvi-los. Katie está encostada na parede à minha esquerda. Ginny está em pé à minha direita e olhando para Harry, sonhando acordada.

O resto de nós sumiu. Charlie está ficando com a Sra. Weasley e Bill no _Shell Cottage_, juntamente com alguns outros alunos de Hogwarts na ordem. Neville e Blaise tinham ido em missões separadas durante toda a semana. Angelina e Alicia, as última duas pessoas no _Grimmauld Place_, acabaram de sair em uma missão para verificar as informações de patrulhas que Malfoy forneceu sobre os comensais da morte em Hogwarts.

Nós decidimos não nos reunir esta semana — reuniões são demasiado arriscadas para acontecer tantas vezes. Mas Lupin e Tonks estão aqui, juntamente com Shacklebolt e McGonagall. Os "adultos" geralmente não nos deixam fora quando reúnem-se mais, mas esta noite é diferente, eles disseram. Decidir ou não se Malfoy é confiável é algo que vale a pena estudar. É verdade, mas eu não sei o que eles não querem que a gente veja.

De qualquer forma, eu não acho que há muita chance de ele estar sendo honesto. Eu vi que as pessoas podem mudar para melhor, afinal de contas, de volta à Hogwarts, eu nunca teria pensado que eu ia se amiga de Blaise Zabini. Mas, certamente, Draco Malfoy é um caso perdido. Ele era um Comensal da Morte até mesmo quando ainda estávamos em Hogwarts!

Estou surpresa que Harry e Ron decidiram trazê-lo aqui sequer. Mas de acordo com Harry, ele não trouxe uma varinha e permitiu ser atordoado, que já é mais do que eu esperava.

"O que você acha que Lee e os gêmeos estão falando?" Ginny comenta em voz alta.

"Provavelmente alguma nova brincadeira,", diz Katie.

Noto que Ron está encarando Harry. O que aconteceu por aqui?

Então Ron diz, "Hermione, há algo que Harry deve provavelmente lhe dizer."

"O que é?" Lhe pergunto.

"Erm..." Harry diz desconfortavelmente. "Ron, posso falar com você por um minuto?"

Ron suspira mas acena, e segue para o seu quarto no andar de cima.

"Gostaria de saber o que Harry ia dizer", diz Ginny.

Eu dou de ombros. "Eu apenas vou perguntar a eles mais tarde, eu acho."

Então a porta da cozinha abre e Tonks sai. Ela fecha a porta atrás dela rapidamente, antes que qualquer um de nós possa ver o interior.

"Hermione, posso falar com você lá em cima?", pergunta ela.

Eu aceno e a segui até meu quarto. Ela tranca a porta e convoca um feitiço silencioso nele antes de virar para mim, um olhar de desculpas no rosto.

"O que há de errado?" Lhe pergunto.

"Nós vamos aceitar a oferta de Malfoy", diz ela.

"Sério?" Digo, surpresa.

Ela acena.

"Por que você tem que me dizer separadamente dos outros?" Lhe pergunto.

Tonks parece hesitante, mas eu não a pressiono.

Finalmente, ela fala. "Nós erm, nós decidimos que vai ser mais seguro se ele só tiver um contato na ordem, e que seria melhor se fosse um Occlumens, ele não pode facilmente usar Legilimancia —"

Merda. Já posso ver onde isso vai...

"— para roubar nossas informações, se ele _chegar _a nos trair no futuro. E Kingsley pensa que seria melhor para ele interagir com alguém da sua idade, então — "

"Então vocês me escolheram," eu digo.

Tonks acena. "Me desculpe. Mas eu acho que você é uma escolha muito boa, você é brilhante. Você pode ser capaz de dizer através dos fatos, se ele está ou não mentindo."

"Eu não entendo. Por que tem que ser alguém da sua idade? Shacklebolt explicou?"

"Não. Me desculpe," repete Tonks.

"Está... Está tudo bem", digo. "Eu provavelmente deveria ter uma conversa com ele, então, certo?"

Ela acena novamente.

"Vamos, então."

Eu passo por ela e saio do quarto.

Por que eu?

Ah, isso é tão típico. Eu e minha má sorte. De todas as pessoas que eles poderiam ter escolhido...

É verdade que eu sou a única da geração mais jovem, que foi bem sucedida com a Oclumancia. Eu só não entendo por que eles não poderiam escolher qualquer um dos membros mais experientes para ser seu contato.

Quando eu chego aos outros no primeiro andar, ninguém fala.

O que eles pensam que Tonks me disse?

Tonks bate na porta da cozinha, e ela se abre. Shacklebolt sai da cozinha, seguido por McGonagall e Lupin.

"Vá em frente, Hermione", diz Lupin, gesticulando em direção a entrada.

Uma sensação de mau agouro enche-me enquanto eu entro na cozinha. A porta se fecha atrás de mim e meus olhos caem na parte de trás da cabeça do Malfoy — ele está sentado na longa mesa da cozinha de costas para mim.

Por algum motivo, não consigo encontrar minha voz. Eu ando em torno da mesa para me sentar em frente a ele. Esta é a primeira vez que vi seu rosto em três anos.

De volta a escola, eu tinha admitido que ele era um menino atraente; Eu teria sido cega se eu não visse isso. Seu rosto não mudou muito, mantendo as mesmas características impecáveis e aristocráticas. Mas seus olhos cinzentos estão fixos nos meus, em chamas com uma intensidade nova que me faz sentir como se eu nunca tinha os visto antes.

Eu rapidamente olho pra longe deles, concentrando-me em suas mãos, que estão apertadas juntas na mesa em frente a ele. Eu nunca percebi quão longos e finos eram seus dedos. Um anel grosso com o brasão Malfoy descansa em seu dedo direito, e me pergunto como ele sequer poderia trair sua família. Ele se gabava incessantemente sobre seu pai em Hogwarts — por que ele alguma vez escolheria traí-lo?

Eu olho de volta pra cima pra ver que ele tem uma expressão ilegível no rosto, e eu começo a desejar que eu pudesse ver em sua cabeça.

O que ele está pensando? Por que ele está me encarando assim?

enquanto eu considero a minha situação, de repente parece mais difícil respirar. Eu fui deixada sozinha com um comensal da morte. Ajuda saber que ele está desarmado, mas o aviso de Blaise sobre como ele não sabe a extensão dos poderes de Malfoy ainda me preocupa.

A tensão entre nós poderia ser cortada com uma faca.

Tenho a sensação de que ele está esperando que eu fale primeiro, então eu limpo minha garganta, mantendo meus olhos em seu rosto. Uma cintilação de alguma expressão cruza o rosto dele, mas passa muito rapidamente para eu identificar. Algo semelhante ao divertimento, talvez? Isso me irrita tanto quanto me assusta — como ele está tão a vontade?

"Malfoy", eu digo tranquilamente. "Há quanto tempo."

Ele sorri para mim, mas não fala.

Deus, ele é ainda mais terrível quando ele sorri. Eu gostaria que ele voltasse ao seu famoso sorriso malicioso — pelo menos esta é uma expressão familiar que eu posso lidar.

"Diga algo," eu digo.

Ah, eu soo patética.

"Olá, Granger. Você parece bem," diz ele.

Sua voz envia arrepios através de mim, e eu olho pra longe dele. O que diabos está errado comigo esta noite?

Ele levanta e começa a andar em volta da mesa em direção a meu lado. Eu mantenho meus olhos nele até que ele atinge o meu lado da mesa. Eu não quero parecer com medo, rodando em torno apenas para mantê-lo à vista em todos os momentos, afinal, ele _está _desarmado.

Eu _não _vou ser intimidada por ele.

"Ouvi dizer que sua família perdeu a confiança de Voldemort", digo, olhando para a porta da cozinha fechada a minha frente.

Ele não responde, e eu ouço seus passos pararem bem atrás de mim.

Meu coração está martelando no meu peito. Ele nunca teve qualquer tipo de efeito em mim antes, então eu não entendo por que eu estou reagindo dessa forma.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou uma voz enganosamente calma.

Suas mãos descansam levemente sobre meus ombros e eu luto contra o desejo de me afastar de seu toque. Há um caroço na minha garganta e eu engulo forte na tentativa de mandá-lo ir embora.

Sinto sua respiração quente contra minha orelha quando ele sussurra, "eu estou testando você."

"Fica longe de mim," digo, encolhendo os ombros pra tirar suas mãos de mim.

Ele faz, e eu posso respirar normalmente novamente.

"Os outros decidiram que eu vou ser seu contato," digo.

Ele ri. "Sim, eu vejo isso."

Eu odeio que ele está atrás de mim, então eu viro no banco e o enfrento. Ele está de pé mais perto do que eu esperava e eu me inclino um pouco pra trás contra a mesa para colocar um pouco mais distância entre nós.

"Por que você apenas não senta na mesa como uma pessoa normal?"

"Eu sou dificilmente uma pessoa _normal_ agora, não sou?" ele responde.

"Bem, é bom ver que esta guerra não feriu seu ego de qualquer maneira," eu disse sarcasticamente.

Ele examina-me por um momento, e apesar de eu começar a me sentir desconfortável, eu encontro seus olhos sem vacilar.

"Devemos provavelmente criar algumas regras para a reunião," digo.

"Claro", ele diz, casualmente se inclinando para trás contra a parede atrás dele.

Parece que ele não pretende me ajudar. Tão típico dele.

"Você tem um local de encontro em mente?" lhe pergunto.

"Hmm, não. Não, eu não tenho,"diz ele.

"E como nós vamos entrar em contato? Vai ter que ser algo melhor do que um patrono ou uma coruja — que é muito óbvio. "

Ele sorri novamente, e eu não consigo tirar meus olhos dele. Seu rosto apenas se acende quando ele sorri. Gostaria de saber por que eu nunca percebi antes. Ah, deve ter sido porque eu estava muito ocupada sendo ofendida pela etiqueta que ele me deu: Sangue-Ruim Granger.

"Isso eu já cobri," diz ele.

Ele toca seu bolso de trás, e eu instintivamente pego minha varinha.

"Acalme-se, Granger," diz ele, olhando para mim com uma expressão divertida.

Ele puxa sua mão de volta do seu bolso, mas não vejo o que ele tirou. Ele mantem um punho fechado na frente do meu rosto, e eu olho entre seu rosto e seu punho.

"Qual é a brincadeira?" Pergunto.

Ele abre sua mão, palma para baixo, e uma corrente de ouro balança na frente do meu rosto. Um encanto de pequeno, ouro, um amuleto em forma de coração paira sobre a corrente.

"O que é isso?"

"Eu peguei essa ideia de você, na verdade", diz ele. "Um Feitiço _Protean_*, como o que você fez sobre todos aqueles falsos galeões para o exército de Dumbledore no quinto ano."

Eu mordo meu lábio e me estico para o colar, mas ele o puxa para trás, balançando a cabeça.

"O que? Com certeza eu tenho que ter um, se é como nós vamos comunicar," digo.

"Levante-se".

Eu o encaro. "Eu não estou aceitando ordens de você, Malfoy."

"Levante-se, _por favor_," diz ele, sorrindo.

Ah, eu não posso _aguentar _este homem. Eu me levanto em meus pés e ele gesticula para eu me virar. Estou relutante em virar minhas costas para ele, mas eu faço isso de qualquer maneira.

Ele lança o colar sobre a minha cabeça e puxa as pontas por trás do meu pescoço para fixá-las juntas. Eu pego meu cabelo para torná-lo mais fácil para ele. Seus dedos pincelam levemente sobre a parte de trás do meu pescoço, enviando arrepios abaixo de minha espinha.

Por que sou tão sensível a _tudo _sobre ele hoje à noite? Está me dando nos nervos.

Quando o colar é fechado, eu ando pra longe e viro para enfrentá-lo.

"Comprimento perfeito", diz ele com um pequeno sorriso.

Eu faço uma careta — este colar é dificilmente do comprimento perfeito. A corrente é muito longa; o amuleto trava entre meus seios. Eu toco o pequeno coração dourado.

"Um coração, Malfoy?"

"Feminino o suficiente para você usar, Granger?"

"Claro. O que é seu objeto?" lhe pergunto.

Ele ele se estica e puxa uma corrente de prata em volta do pescoço para a frente, retirando o amuleto sob sua camisa. Por um segundo, eu quase acho que vai ser outro coração — que seria _muito _engraçado. Mas é claro, não é. O amuleto em sua corrente é um oval de prata com uma serpente gravada.

"Então, como eles vão trabalhar? Uma data aparecerá na parte de trás?" lhe pergunto.

Ele fecha sua mão ao redor de seu amuleto e fecha os olhos. Eu o olho com desconfiança e, em seguida, salto em surpresa quando o amuleto que está pendurado de meu pescoço me queima através da minha roupa.

Eu aponto minha varinha pra ele, preparado para usá-la se o colar começar a me sufocar ou me machucar — se ele vai me estrangular, estou o levando à sepultura comigo.

Então, ele abre os olhos.

"Tão tensa, Granger," diz ele.

Ele abre o punho, e o coração pára de me queimar. Eu Levanto o amuleto com a mão esquerda e vejo que uma data e hora apareceram em um lado. Encarando ele, eu diminuir minha varinha.

"Isso resolve a data e hora. Quanto ao lugar... Eu acho que sei o lugar perfeito,"diz ele.

"Onde?"

"Eu prefiro apenas levar você lá."

"Eu não vou apenas Aparatar em algum lugar com você," eu digo.

"Bem, eu não posso levá-la em qualquer lugar por aparição enfim — não tenho uma varinha. Venha, vamos lá".

Ele começa a andar em volta da mesa, e eu pego seu braço.

"Nós não estamos indo em qualquer lugar até que você me diga onde vamos," eu digo.

Ele vira lentamente para trás para olhar para mim, e seus olhos caem em minha mão, que ainda está segurando seu braço firmemente. Eu o libero, embora eu tenha sido queimado.

"Siga-me, Granger. Eu não vou perguntar duas vezes."

eu o encaro. "Eu já disse isso uma vez — não me faça repetir novamente. Eu _não _estarei recebendo _nenhuma _ordem de você, Malfoy. "

"Tudo bem, então. Vou embora."

"Muito bem. Vá".

Ele anda em volta da mesa em direção à porta, mas pára antes de chegar.

Eu espero pacientemente para que ele vire. Por alguma razão inexplicável, eu _sei _que ele não vai ir embora assim.

Não posso dizer o que me faz tão certa disso.

* * *

*Protean - ãnm não lembro como estava no livro o feitiço - fiquei com feitiço de abrir o livro e procurar, enfim - então deixei assim mesmo se alguém souber o correto e for tão amável de me dizer eu ia ser muito grata.

WOW, muitos _reviews!_ Muitissimo obrigada a todos que comentaram, deram _follow_ e leram os capítulos. viiu atualizei mais rápido dessa vez.

**geb101:** Awn, Obrigada ;)

**Renata Malfoy:** Obrigada amr ;) Na verdade Turncoat já foi finalizada a algum tempo, e eu tenho demorado um pouco pra atualizar mas pretendo melhorar nisso não se preocupem ainda tem muita fic pela frente ! ;)

**Jully:** Obrigada por comentar gata,!

**Mel Itaik:** Não acho que mereço esse elogio, nao por essa fic na verdade eu só a estou traduzindo não dei nenhuma ideia ou fiz qualquer mudança nos capítulos - como prometido a autora por mim. Agora se você leu "Forever" já é outra historia, ela sim é minha ( apesar de não ser assim tão boa) e se a partir dela voce achar que escrevo bem. entao com certeza vou adorar ler isso. ;) &&' aqui está o próximo.

**Elly Granger:** ' EDITEI O CAPÍTULO SÓ PRA TE RESPONDER' Sim essa fi é ótima uma das minhas preferidas - e posso te dizer que já li muitas fics, boas e ruins - oh meu deus que orgulho de mim, objeto de admiração de alguém. Nossa, juro traduzir essa fic me dá muita satisfação além de me fazer exercitar meu queridíssimo inglês óbvio. e saindo mais um bem quentinho agora. Não acontece tanto nesse mas ta valendo; Beeijos;

Nien, Non, Not, No, Nu, Não vou parar de traduzir gente. Nenhuma das duas. ;D


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Finalmente, ele se vira.

"Bem, você ganhou. Há um Feitiço imperturbável nesta porta, certo?"

Eu aceno.

"Tudo bem então. Eu vou levá-la para uma casa de campo em _Bradford on Avon, Wiltshire_."

"_Wiltshire_? Sua casa não é em _Wiltshire_?"

Ele acena. "Sim, mas, obviamente, não vamos pra lá. Agora venha."

Eu ainda não me movo. "Por que nós temos que ir _agora?_ Você não pode apenas me dar a localização?"

"Como eu disse antes, eu prefiro apenas levá-la até lá."

"O que me faz pensar que você tem uma emboscada me aguardando lá."

"O que você tem? Medo?"

Eu o encaro. "Eu _não_ estou com medo."

"Isso é exatamente o que você está sentindo", diz ele, sorrindo. "Você está com medo de mim."

"Muito bem, vamos lá."

Eu sei que eu não deveria deixá-lo me incitar assim, mas ele sempre trás o lado mais imprudente de mim pra fora. Eu ando em torno da mesa e em direção a ele, colocando o amuleto em forma de coração sob minha camisa.

Ele sorri triunfante e puxa a porta da cozinha, mantendo-a aberta para mim.

Apenas Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Harry e Ron estão lá fora, e eles parecem surpresos pela nossa aparição.

"Nós estamos indo dar uma caminhada", diz Malfoy indiferente. "Eu vou deixá-la voltar ilesa, em minha honra. Mas eu mesmo não voltarei por algum tempo, então acho que isto é um adeus."

"Apenas um minuto, Sr. Malfoy," diz Shacklebolt, entrando em nosso caminho.

Eu olho para ele e movo para o lado para que eu não esteja entre ele e Malfoy. Eu o ouço começar a perguntar à Malfoy onde estamos indo, mas eu sou distraída quando Ron aperta meu braço.

"Hermione, você não está realmente indo com ele, não é?" ele sussurra.

"Eu realmente não tenho uma escolha, certo?" Eu digo. "Tonks me disse que os outros — Shacklebolt, McGonagall e Lupin — decidiram por mim."

"Eles disseram por que?"

"Claro que eles fizeram. Você realmente acha que eu concordaria em trabalhar com Malfoy sem me certificar de que era absolutamente necessário primeiro?" Eu assobiei de volta para ele.

"Desculpa, Hermione," diz Harry.

"Você pensaria que Blaise seria uma escolha melhor," Ron murmura, olhando para Harry.

Em seguida, a mão de Malfoy estava no meu ombro.

"Venha, Granger. Não temos muito tempo antes de eu ser esperado de volta em casa," diz ele.

Eu aceno e começo a andar em direção a saída, mas Ron agarra-se ao meu braço.

"O que você está fazendo?" Pergunto, empurrando meu braço fora de seu alcance.

"Oi, Malfoy. Se você colocar um dedo nela, eu vou caçar você," diz ele.

Malfoy abre a porta da frente de Grimmauld Place e gesticula para mim sair. Eu faço uma careta para ele mas ando pra fora da casa, surpresa de que ele não tem nenhuma resposta sarcástica para Ron.

Eu abro minha boca para perguntar como ele espera percorrer todo o caminho de _Londres_ até _Wiltshire_ sem aparatar, mas minha voz morre em minha garganta quando eu o vejo puxar um cabo de vassoura para fora de uma bolsa.

Merlin, Me Salve.

Claro, eu tenho lutado nesta guerra por algo como três anos agora, mas eu ainda não posso voar em uma vassoura sozinha, e ainda não fui capaz de superar meu terror de alturas.

Quando eu ouço ele rindo, eu sei que o medo deve ter se mostrado em meu rosto.

"Cale-se, Malfoy. Nós não podemos apenas... "

Eu não posso pensar em qualquer outro modo de transporte. Seria hilário sugerir o _Nôitebus_ _Andante_ — nós dois temos rostos conhecidos neste ponto na guerra.

"Bem, se você quiser que eu te leve até lá por Aparatação Acompanhada, eu não vou reclamar, mas você terá que me emprestar sua varinha," diz ele.

Não. De nenhuma maneira isso vai acontecer, não depois que Blaise me advertiu pra não deixá-lo tocar em nossas varinhas. Acho difícil acreditar que há realmente magia lá fora que pode dar, a qualquer um, controle sobre a varinha, mas não estou disposta a correr este risco.

Ele já montou a vassoura.

"Malfoy, não há qualquer outra forma?" Pergunto, desespero em minha voz.

Ele sorri torto. "A pobre Granger ainda tem medo de voar?"

"Ainda?"

"Claro. Todos em Hogwarts sabiam que Granger, a rata de biblioteca não poderia voar uma vassoura para salvar sua vida."

Fúria sobe em meu peito novamente, e monto na vassoura atrás dele, colocando minhas mãos cautelosamente sobre seus ombros. Ele ri novamente e puxa minhas mãos colocando-as em seu quadril.

Eu faço furos na parte de trás de sua cabeça com os olhos. Eu odeio que ele me ache tão divertida.

"Você deveria provavelmente lançar um feitiço de desilusão sobre nós, para que nós não sejamos vistos," diz ele.

Eu pego minha varinha e lanço o feitiço, então a guardo de volta na minha roupa. Ele desaparece, e eu não consigo me ver também. Acho seu quadril novamente e coloco minha mão sobre ele levemente. Não quero tocá-lo.

"Você deveria segurar um pouco mais apertado."

Antes que eu possa responder, ele arranca e eu solto um guincho assustado antes de me calar. Nós já estamos subindo acima do telhado do número 12, e eu estou cavando meus dedos em seus quadris, com pavor de deslizar pra fora da extremidade da vassoura mas relutante em chegar mais perto dele.

"Granger, coloque seus braços em volta de mim ou diga-me para voar mais baixo. Eu não vou ter você cavando buracos em minha cintura," Malfoy rosna para mim.

Me sento em linha reta, e chegamos a uma parada, flutuando alto acima do solo. Eu não posso vê-lo, não posso me ver, não posso ver a vassoura que estamos sentados, e é absolutamente aterrador. Eu deslizo minhas mãos ao redor dele, e meus dedos se entrelaçam tremendo. Eu puxo para a frente, inclinando-me para ele. Eu olho para baixo novamente e choramingo, apertando os olhos fechados e dizendo-me várias vezes que eu não vou cair.

Eu sou tão covarde quando se trata de alturas. _Por que_ é que todo mundo está tão confortável voando alto, de onde a caída significaria quase sempre uma morte inevitável?

"Segure-se firme," diz ele.

Assim que as palavras saem de sua boca, ele se inclina para frente e a vassoura atira para a frente em uma velocidade ridiculamente rápida. Lutando contra a vontade de gritar, eu aperto os braços e inclinar-me com ele, me apertando contra ele. Eu realmente não sei porque, mas ter alguém para me apegar faz eu me sentir mais segura, mesmo se esse alguém _é_ Malfoy.

Por favor, por favor, _por favor_ deixe esse voo acabar logo.

* * *

**Nota do autor:**eu levei algum tempo para pensar sobre como eu iria por o diálogo entre Draco e Hermione, porque eu não tinha certeza se vocês gostariam de ler a mesma conversa duas vezes, e eu definitivamente não quero misturar pontos de vista no mesmo capítulo, porque isso seria muito confuso. Mas, uma vez que é a minha história, eu decidi que eu vou escrever cada cena entre eles duas vezes. Espero que vocês estejam tudo bem com isso! Se não... oh bem, me desculpe.

Assim, você começa a ler a assumir em Draco esta conversa no próximo capítulo!

* * *

Nossa eu acho que o meu "sem falta" se tornou um tanto faltoso. Me desculpem, nem vou me justificar pra não parecer mentira porque acreditem a história é boa e vocês dariam boas risadas de mim. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Obrigado a todos que leram. ;)

Bem eu deixei a nota do autor pra servir como uma explicação porque a partir de agora os capítulos são um pouco repetidos por um tempo. Ela quer que vocês – leitores – compreendam os pensamentos dos dois personagens. Eu sei é um pouco cansativo as vezes – e isso fez a histórias ter muitos capítulos – mas é bem legal da parte dela fazer isso. Em consideração a este fato eu vou tentar acelerar com esses "capítulos duplos" pra não ficar chato esperar tanto tempo a postagem e sentir que está lendo a mesma coisa e espera sequer valer a pena. Espero que assim esteja tudo bem e vocês continuem aí.

_So come out_, e digam o que acharam.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tradução Completamente Autorizada**

**Capítulo 10**

"Olá, Granger. Você parece bem."

Os olhos dela se moveram pra longe dos meus, e há um sentimento estranho no meu peito. Para o inferno com ele, eu quero estar mais perto dela. Eu me coloco em meus pés e começo a caminhar ao redor da mesa.

Ela não vira pra olhar pra mim. "Ouvi dizer que sua família perdeu a confiança de Voldemort", diz ela.

Sim, certo. Meu _pai_, talvez. Eu pessoalmente não perdi nada.

Eu paro bem atrás dela, ela termina de falar.

"O que você está fazendo?", Ela indaga.

Delicadamente, coloco minhas mãos em seus ombros. Ela endurece apenas um pouco, e eu não posso ajudar, mas dou um sorriso. Então ela _está _afetada pela minha presença. Eu me inclino para baixo e inspiro silenciosamente, e o perfume de flores do cabelo dela enche meu nariz, distraindo-me momentaneamente.

Em seguida, coloco meus lábios perto de sua orelha e sussurro, "estou testando você."

Ela encolhe os ombros, e eu retiro minhas mãos.

"Fique longe de mim", diz ela.

Eu tomo um pequeno passo para trás.

"Os outros decidiram que eu vou ser seu contato," ela diz isso quando não falo nada.

Eu rio. "Sim, eu posso ver isso."

Ela se vira para enfrentar-me, e esta esperança estúpida nasce no meu peito que ela quer ver a minha cara. Mais provável que não, ela quer simplesmente manter-me em sua mira porque ela não quer ser atacada.

"Por que você não pode se sentar na mesa como uma pessoa normal?", pergunta ela.

"Eu sou dificilmente uma pessoa _normal _agora, não sou?"

"Bem, é bom ver que esta guerra não feriu seu ego de qualquer maneira," ela diz, sua voz em camadas com sarcasmo.

Eu levo um momento para considerar se ela poderia ou não alguma vez me compreender. Eu não sou egoísta apenas por uma questão de ser egoísta — faz parte da minha defesa pessoal. Mas ela é uma Grifinória. Eles não entendem a maneira que nós Sonserinos pensamos. Eles não podem.

"Nós devíamos provavelmente criar algumas regras para o encontro," diz ela.

Eu inclino-me contra a parede. "Tenho certeza".

"Você tem um local de encontro em mente?", pergunta ela.

Eu penso nisso. "Hmm, não. Não, eu não tenho."

"E como vamos entrar em contato com o outro? Vai ter que ser algo melhor do que um patrono ou uma coruja — isso é óbvio demais. "

Eu sorrio. "Isso eu já cobri."

Chego em meu bolso de trás para tirar o colar que eu escolhi para ela, e em um piscar de olhos, ela tem sua varinha apontada para mim. Eu sei que ela está sempre cautelosa assim — e tem razão de ser, vendo como eu sou um comensal da morte — mas ainda há esta pontada no meu peito, e eu percebo que eu quero que ela confie em mim.

Eu cubro minhas fracas emoções com um sorriso divertido.

"Acalme-se, Granger."

Então, puxo para fora o colar no meu punho e segure-o na frente de seu rosto. Ela está com uma expressão guardada, mas eu posso dizer que ela está curiosa.

"O que você está jogando?", pergunta ela.

Eu sorrio e abro meu punho, balançando o colar na frente dela.

Eu comprei de Anderlini, um traficante de renome em Roma — Blaise nos apresentou vários anos atrás. Desde que ele e sua família eram Sangue-Puros, ele foi capaz de continuar seu trabalho em paz. Quando o visitei na semana passada, ele reclamou que ele estava perdendo um monte de negócios devido à guerra.

Eu sabia que eu não poderia pegar um colar ostensivo, porque ela não iria usá-lo. Eu escolhi este porque Anderlini disse que traria quem o usasse "paz e clareza de mente". Soou perfeito para Granger. Ela nunca está em paz, e pensa muito. Achei que ela poderia usar algum esclarecimento da mente ocasionalmente. Claro, eu nunca tentei nada de Anderlini então eu não poderia saber se suas jóias encantadas possivelmente funcionam ou não.

Eu trouxe para casa e lançei alguns encantos sobre ele eu mesmo e a preparei.

"O que é isso?", ela indaga.

"Eu peguei essa idéia de você, na verdade," eu disse, "Um feitiço Protean, como o que você fez em todos os galeões para o exército de Dumbledore no quinto ano."

Ela estende a mão para o colar, mas eu o puxo de volta, sacudindo a minha cabeça para ela.

Eu mesmo tenho que colocar o colar nela, se o feitiço for funcionar. Não existe um feitiço ou poção no mundo que pode criar a ligação entre duas pessoas, então é bom que isso não é algo pelo qual estou indo atrás. Enquanto ela está protegida, estou satisfeito.

Caralho, estou virando um idiota inútil, obcecado. Eu vou ter que fazer algo sobre isso.

"O quê?" diz ela, surpresa. "Certamente eu tenho que ter um, se é como nós vamos nos comunicar."

"De pé," digo, fazendo ela me encarar.

"Eu não estou tomando nenhuma ordem de você, Malfoy."

Eu dou um sorriso de lado. "Levante-se, _por favor _."

Ela continua a me encarar, mas resiste. Eu gesticulo para que ela vire, e depois de um momento de hesitação, ela faz. Eu coloco a corrente em volta de seu pescoço, e ela puxa seu cabelo fora do caminho, para que eu possa prender as pontas do colar.

Meus dedos queimam onde entro em contato com a pele quente de seu pescoço. Novamente, ela endurece bem como ela fez quando toquei seus ombros, e gostaria de saber se ela sente também.

Assim que eu termino de colocar o colar dela, ela dá um passo longe de mim e se vira.

Dou-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Comprimento perfeito."

O colar realmente _é _o comprimento perfeito — tem que ser longo o suficiente para que ela Levante o amuleto e veja a data sem a necessidade de encontrar um espelho ou tirá-lo.

"Um coração, Malfoy?", diz ela, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Feminino o suficiente para você usar, Granger?" Eu replico.

"Claro. O que é seu objeto?"

Em vez de responder, eu puxo meu colar. Eu tenho usado esta corrente de prata a anos — foi um presente da minha mãe. Sinto uma pontada de culpa enquanto me lembro que vou estar usando o colar que minha mãe me deu para trair seu bando. Eu não gosto de ser um traidor. Coloca um gosto ruim na minha boca.

Mas a única maneira de Granger estar segura é se o Lado da Luz ganhar. Eu sinceramente não dou um caralho sobre toda a matança, contanto que _eu _não tenha que participar. Mas se o Lado Negro vencer, ela vai ser capturada, torturada ou morta tentando virar a mesa. E eu não suporto o pensamento de qualquer um desses três destinos abatendo sobre ela.

"Então, como isto vai funcionar? Uma data aparecerá na parte de trás?"

Sua voz me leva de volta ao presente. Porra, ela _não _tem idéia que tipo de tormento mental ela está me colocando.

Eu fecho minha mão em punho em volta do meu amuleto e fecho meus olhos. Concentro-me na data de amanhã, à meia-noite. O amuleto queima minha mão levemente, e eu abro meus olhos até ver que ela está apontando sua varinha para mim novamente, olhos estreitados.

"Tão tensa, Granger."

Abro meu punho e deixo o amuleto cair para trás contra o meu peito. Ela levanta seu pequena coração de ouro e parece satisfeita com a data e hora que estão gravadas em um lado. Ela me encara e abaixa sua varinha.

"Isto resolve a data e hora," eu digo. "Quanto ao lugar... Eu acho que sei o lugar perfeito."

"Onde?"

"Eu prefiro apenas levar você lá."

"Eu não vou apenas Aparatar em algum lugar com você," diz ela.

"Bem, eu não posso levá-la em qualquer lugar por aparição enfim — não tenho uma varinha. Venha, vamos lá".

Eu começo a andar longe dela, e sua mão atira para agarrar meu braço, me impedindo.

"Nós não estamos indo em qualquer lugar até que você me diga onde vamos," diz ela.

Sinto como se chamas estivessem abrindo seu caminho até meu braço desde o lugar onde a mão dela entra em contato comigo, mesmo eu estando vestindo uma camisa de mangas compridas e nossa pele não está se tocando. Volto a olhar para a mão que está me colocando em fogo.

Foder. Ninguém nunca deveria ser capaz de me afetar desta forma. Apenas um toque seu e o meu sangue está fervendo.

Felizmente, ela libera o meu braço rapidamente.

"Siga-me, Granger," eu rosnei. "Eu não vou perguntar duas vezes."

"Eu já disse isso uma vez — não me faça repetir novamente. Eu _não _estou tomando _nenhuma _ordem de você, Malfoy. "

"Tudo bem, então. Vou embora, e isto vai ser o fim," eu digo.

"Muito bem. Vá".

Eu ando em torno da mesa e começo em direção a porta, mas meus pés param de tomar ordens da minha mente antes que eu possa deixar o quarto. Eu _odeio _não ter uma escolha. Relutantemente, eu viro.

"Tudo bem, você ganha," digo. "Há um feitiço imperturbável nesta porta, certo?"

Ela acena.

"Tudo bem então. Eu vou levá-lo para uma casa de campo em _Bradford on Avon, Wiltshire_."

"_Wiltshire_? A sua casa não é em _Wiltshire_?", ela indaga.

Eu aceno. "Sim, mas, obviamente, não vamos pra lá. Agora venha."

Eu começo em direção a porta, mas ela ainda não se move.

"Por que nós temos que ir _agora? _Você não pode apenas me dar a localização?", ela indaga.

"Como eu disse antes, eu prefiro apenas levá-la até lá."

" O que me faz pensar que você tem uma emboscada me aguardando lá. ", diz ela.

"O que você tem? medo?"

Ela me encara novamente.

"Eu _não _estou com medo," ela diz defensivamente.

Ah, eu ainda sou tão bom como eu costumava ser irritando-a. Eu sorrio. "Isso é exatamente o que você está sentindo. Você está com medo de mim."

"Muito bem, vamos lá."

Ela caminha em direção a mim, colocando o amuleto pra dentro de sua camisa, enquanto ela se aproxima. Eu viro e abro a porta, acenando para que ela vá em frente.

Potter e Weasley estão na sala, juntamente com Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Lupin e Nymphadora. Eles parecem surpresos que saímos tão cedo.

"Nós estamos indo dar uma caminhada", eu digo, seguindo Granger fora da cozinha. "Eu vou deixá-la voltar ilesa, em minha honra. Mas Mas eu mesmo não voltarei por algum tempo, então acho que isto é um adeus."

"Apenas um minuto, Sr. Malfoy," diz Shacklebolt, bloqueando nosso caminho.

Granger da um passo pro lado, como se ela estivesse no meio de nossa conversa.

"Onde você acha que você está indo?" o homem alto e escuro me pergunta.

"Para definir nosso ponto de encontro," eu respondo, observando do canto do meu olho que Weasley tem uma das suas patas no braço de Granger. Raiva inflama dentro de mim, mas eu empurro pra baixo. Não dá pra explodir agora.

Shacklebolt me olha desconfiado. McGonagall me dá um pequeno sorriso. Suponho que Shacklebolt dividiu a história da família Patil com ela — Uma daquelas gêmeas foi de sua casa, apesar de tudo.

"Muito bem", ele diz finalmente. "Continue."

Eu coloco minha mão sobre seu ombro, mas não sinto essa sensação de queimação. Talvez ela tem que iniciar o contato. Hmm, talvez eu não me entenda tão bem como eu pensava.

"Venha, Granger," digo. " Não temos muito tempo antes de eu ser esperado de volta em casa."

Ela começa a andar em direção a saída, mas Weasley agarra seu braço novamente. Eu quero erguer os dedos dele e quebrá-los um por um, mas ela puxa o braço pra longe dele e o olhar surpreso no rosto dele me faz sentir melhor.

Foda-se. Eu sou ciumento. Por isso eu estava chateado de ver ele tocando nela. Ciúme é _não _uma emoção que convém a um Malfoy. Agora eu estou furioso comigo mesmo.

Eu ouço o meu nome.

"Oi, Malfoy," diz o pobretão. "Se você colocar um dedo nela, eu vou caçar você."

Eu me estico e abro a porta para Granger. Ela sai, e eu a sigo pra fora. Antes de fechar a porta, eu considero responder ao Weasley, mas eu não posso me importar. Eu puxo a porta fechada e chego em meu bolso, tirando uma bolsa verde-esmeralda. Eu mexo dentro e extraio minha _Nimbus 2001_. Meu pai se ofereceu para me comprar uma _Firebolt_, mas eu realmente prefiro esta vassoura.

Estou prestes a montar a vassoura, quando eu vejo o olhar no rosto de Granger. Eu não posso segurar o riso.

"Cale-se, Malfoy," ela diz, bochechas ficando vermelhas. "Nós não podemos apenas..."

Ela pára, e eu me pergunto o que ela iria propor como alternativa.

"Bem, se você quiser que eu te leve até lá por Aparatação Acompanhada, eu não vou reclamar, mas você terá que me emprestar sua varinha," digo.

Quando ela não responde, eu acho que ela está girando em círculos naquele cérebro gigante dela, tentando pensar em um jeito de se livrar de subir numa vassoura. Sorrindo, dobro a bolsa verde no meu bolso e monto a vassoura.

"Malfoy, não há qualquer outra forma?"

Eu sorrio. "A pobre Granger ainda tem medo de voar?"

"Ainda?"

"Claro. Todos em Hogwarts sabiam que Granger, a rata de biblioteca não poderia voar uma vassoura para salvar sua vida."

Ela parece positivamente lívida, mas ela ainda está tremendo um pouco com medo. Ela monta a vassoura atrás de mim e coloca as mãos sobre os meus ombros, quase sem tocá-los. Eu luto contra o desejo de tremer enquanto todos os pelos nas minhas costas levantam. Eu solto uma risada curta e movo as mãos para meus quadris — ela vai cair se segurar em meus ombros assim.

"Você deveria provavelmente lançar um feitiço de desilusão sobre nós, para que nós não sejamos vistos," eu a lembro.

Eu sinto aquela sensação estranha de ter um ovo rachando sobre minha cabeça e sei que ela lançou o feitiço. Sua mão toca meu quadril novamente levemente, e puxo em uma respiração longa, tranquila, pensando furiosamente na mãe gorda de Vince, na tentativa de suprimir a reação imediata lá de baixo.

"Você deveria segurar um pouco mais apertado," digo.

Então eu começo, e ela faz um som que eu encontro — Ah, Foda-me — adorável.

Eu nos levo acima do telhado do número 12 antes de abrandar. Os dedos estão segurando-me quase dolorosamente, e eu não acho que eu vou ser capaz de ficar tendo essas unhas cavando em mim através da minha roupa durante o passeio inteiro.

"Granger, coloque seus braços em volta de mim ou diga-me para voar mais baixo. Eu não vou ter você cavando buracos em minha cintura," eu digo.

Eu diminuo e paro pra esperar. As mãos deslizam lentamente à minha frente, e ela junta os dedos logo abaixo do meu umbigo. Em seguida, ela se puxa para a frente, e eu sinto seu corpo pequeno, quente, pressionando contra minhas costas. Minha frequência cardíaca aumenta e tenho dificuldade em engolir.

Foda-se! Sra. Crabbe, Sra. Crabbe, Sra. Crabbe...

"Segure-se firme," eu conseguo dizer.

Então eu me inclino para a frente, e nós deslizamos em direção ao oeste. Ela aperta os braços em volta de mim, e se inclina para a frente, fechando a distância entre a parte superior de nossos corpos.

Eu tento fingir que ela está me segurando porque ela quer, mas eu sei que ela só está desabando pelo seu medo de alturas.

Ainda, o idiota sem esperança dentro de mim, o culpado por trás de todas estas decisões estúpidas e imprudentes, deseja que ela tenha algum tipo de sentimento por mim.

* * *

Próximo fim de semana, 2 capítulos. PROMESSA!


	11. Chapter 11

**Tradução Completamente Autorizada**

**Capítulo 11**

Pousamos em um pequeno jardim. Todas as plantas lá dentro são encantadas pra crescer sem precisar de cuidados, um truque que aprendi com Naree, um dos nossos elfos domésticos. Ele me disse o que a magia tinha que fazer, e eu apenas tinha que encontrar as palavras corretas pra fazer isso acontecer.

Eu começo a desmontar a vassoura, mas ela ainda não soltou minha cintura. Eu limpo minha garganta, e ela puxa as mãos dela de volta com uma sacudida. Ela desmonta rapidamente e toma alguns passos pra longe de mim.

Enquanto eu guardo a vassoura, ouço-a caminhando em direção a cabana.

"Se importa em tirar o feitiço de desilusão?" Lhe Pergunto.

Ela aparece e então sua varinha bate no topo da minha cabeça e eu posso me ver novamente.

"Nós vamos nos encontrar aqui, então?" ela me pergunta.

Passo por ela, abro a porta dos fundos e entro em uma pequena sala de estar. Eu aceno minha mão junto à lareira, e chamas laranja explodem em vida. Eu relaxo em um sofá e espero por ela entrar.

Este é meu único verdadeiro lar. Foi o único presente que valeu a pena receber do meu pai, além da minha Nimbus 2001, claro. Ele me deu o dinheiro pra isso, mas eu nunca disse a ele que casa escolhi comprar, ou onde estava localizada.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi aprender a lançar o feitiço _Fidelius_ para que eu pudesse proteger minha casa. Eu sou o único guardador de segredos, e eu não disse ninguém. Blaise e Theo sabem de sua existência, mas eu apenas mencionei de passagem. Eles me pediram pra vê-la, mas no momento, não suportava a ideia de compartilhar isso com alguém. Ainda não acho que eu posso deixar alguém entrar.

Mas Granger... De alguma forma sinto que não há necessidade de esconder dela. Talvez isso significa que eu deveria estar ainda mais diligente em me esconder dela.

Ela caminha pra dentro lentamente, olhando ao redor com cautela.

"Não tem Comensais da Morte escondidos nas paredes", eu digo.

Ela olha para mim, claramente irritada e repete a pergunta, que ela me perguntou lá fora. "Vamos nos encontrar aqui, Malfoy?"

"Sim, aqui é onde vamos nos encontrar," Eu respondo. "Vai ser mais seguro se você aparatar direto para esta sala."

"Quem mora aqui?", Ela indaga.

Eu balanço a cabeça. "Ninguém."

Ela estreita os olhos e olha ao redor da sala. "Como é que você —"

"Você deveria ir. Eu tenho que ir também," Eu digo, ficando de pé.

Ela hesita antes de perguntar, "Precisa que eu te leve a qualquer lugar?"

Eu dou uma risada. "Você acha que seria capaz de me levar a qualquer lugar onde eu teria que estar? Talvez a Mansão? Só vá embora."

Ela me encara. "Adeus, Malfoy."

Ela levanta a varinha e Disaparata com um pequeno 'pop'. Assim que ela se foi, eu caio de volta para o sofá e olho fixamente para as chamas.

De repente aparece uma cara na lareira, e ouço uma voz familiar.

"Draco? Por que não posso passar?"

Porra Theo. Tempo terrível, como sempre.

"Estou na minha casa."

"Não admira que eu não possa ver nada. Parece que você está sentado no ar."

"O que você quer?" Eu rosno.

"Você não está de bom humor, não é? Sua tia Bellatrix estava procurando por você. Ela estava chateada quando eu disse que não te via desde há dois dias. Onde você foi?"

"Não pergunte".

"Mas ela quer saber. Ela — "

"Não abusa, Theo. Eu vou estar em casa para falar com minha tia em poucos minutos."

"Só queria saber onde você estava".

"Não tenho que responder pra você."

"Sim, eu sei. Só achei — "

Eu lhe dou uma encarada, e ele abruptamente para de falar. "Eu vou falar com você amanhã," Eu digo.

"Claro. Tchau, Draco."

Eu aceno. Tão logo seu rosto desaparece das chamas, posso relaxar novamente. Mesmo sabendo que ninguém pode entrar ou até mesmo _ver _dentro desta sala, ainda me sinto desconfortável quando os rostos aparecem na lareira.

I convoco uma pequena bacia no banheiro e a coloco sobre a mesa de café na minha frente. Fechando os olhos, me concentro fortemente.

"_Aguamenti_".

A bacia enche com água, e abro os olhos novamente. Magia sem varinha está ficando mais e mais fácil para mim. Toco a ponta do meu dedo indicador na água.

A imagem dela aparece na superfície da água, enquanto as ondulações desvanecem. Ela está falando com o Weasley e Potter. Eles dizem algo que lhe preocupa, e ela corre em direção da escadaria da sede da ordem. Assisto enquanto os dois rapazes sobem as escadas atras dela. Eles entram um quarto no segundo andar, e vejo Blaise deitado em uma cama, inconsciente.

Preocupado, eu me inclino mais perto da água. O que há de errado com ele? Aparentemente Granger está preocupada também. Eu queria poder ter capturado som com esse feitiço também, mas eu não aprendi como fazer isso.

Suspirando, eu desapareço a água com um aceno de mão e me inclino de volta para o sofá. Eu realmente deveria estar voltando para a mansão. Se tia Bella foi pra Theo, ela devia ter estado realmente desesperada para me encontrar.

Me lembrando que deixei a minha máscara e capa nova na casa do meu padrinho, eu suspiro fortemente. Vai tomar algum esforço para recuperá-los e voltar para a mansão.

* * *

Sento na cama no meu quarto da mansão, exausto. Minha cabeça está latejando ainda.

Tia Bella estava furiosa que ela não pode me encontrar hoje à noite. Aparentemente, o Lorde das Trevas estava procurando por mim, e quando ela não conseguiu entrar em contato comigo, ele tinha a punido. Então quando ela me viu, ela nem se preocupou em perguntar onde eu tinha estado, em vez disso, mergulhou direto na minha mente. Tive que empurrar várias memórias inconsequentes em seu caminho para distraí-la enquanto assegurava apressadamente as minhas paredes.

Eu nunca tive muito o que esconder da tia Bella no passado — meus únicos verdadeiros segredos foram minhas opiniões secretas sobre Granger. Desde a noite em que eu a resgatei, Granger invadiu meus pensamentos mais e mais vezes, e eu tive que guardar cada vez mais pensamentos. Ninguém pode saber o que eu penso sobre ela. Eu mesmo já não posso aceitar bem o que eu sinto. Ninguém mais seria capaz de sequer _começar _a entender.

Desta vez, tive que esconder uma quantidade relativamente grande de informações — Blaise inesperadamente, aparecendo em _Godric's Hollow_, meu encontro com Potter e Weasley em _Spinner's End_, as conversas que teve lugar hoje na sede da ordem. Isto é mais do que alguma vez tive que esconder da tia Bella, e ela nem me deu tempo pra me preparar. Estou ainda atordoado que eu fui capaz de esconder tudo.

Isso não significa que ela me deixou sozinho, embora.

Quando ela não descobriu nada fora do normal, ela perdeu o controle e atacou a minha mente. Eu pensei que minha cabeça ia dividir ao meio. Isto não era uma tentativa de chegar por trás dos muros que eu coloquei — neste ponto, eu me tornei hábil em esconder as paredes dela. Não, ela só estava tentando me machucar, da maneira que ela podia. Me castigando como ela achava necessário, eu suponho, desde que ela foi punida por Voldemort, por ser incapaz de me encontrar.

Nem lembro a última vez que ela me machucou intencionalmente. Voldemort devia ter estado _muito _furioso com ela.

Eu pego minha varinha do criado-mudo e a aponto para a porta, trancando-a. Embora eu _possa _realizar magia sem varinha, é cansativo e eu já estou esgotado de hoje à noite. Eu esfrego minha testa cansadamente e bocejo. O sol está apenas começando a subir, e eu quero tirar um cochilo.

Eu puxo o amuleto de serpente e olho pra ele.

Esperemos que Blaise esteja bem. Granger parecia muito preocupada com ele.

Ciúme se agita no meu peito novamente, mas eu abafo rapidamente. Emoções como estas não podem continuar subindo à superfície. Eu tenho que manter o máximo de controle possível sobre mim mesmo.

Eu fecho meu punho em torno do amuleto e fecho os olhos.

* * *

17/08/2013


	12. Chapter 12

**Tradução Completamente Autorizada**

**Capítulo 12**

Finalmente, meus pés no chão. Sinto-me como se estivesse no ar por um _ano _.

Eu tento me soltar de Malfoy, mas minhas mãos não vão liberá-lo. Ele se mexe um pouco e em seguida, limpa a garganta dele. Eu forço minhas mãos a se separar e desmonto, me apressando pra longe dele.

Nós estamos em um quintal, com uma enorme variedade de plantas crescendo. Lugar estranho... Olho ao redor com cautela, me perguntando se os Comensais da Morte podem estar escondido atrás de alguns arbustos maiores. Meus olhos descansam na pequena casa na minha frente.

Ouço a voz do Malfoy.

"Se importa em tirar o feitiço de desilusão?"

Lembro-me que estou ainda invisível e retiro o feitiço de mim mesa antes de ir fazer o mesmo por ele.

"Nós vamos nos encontrar aqui, então?" lhe pergunto.

Ele não me responde, e começo a me sentir frustrada. _Porque _ele sente como se fosse aceitável constantemente ignorar minhas perguntas? Eu assisto ele abrir a porta dos fundos da cabana e desaparecer lá dentro. Eu contemplo ficar do lado de fora, por despeito, obrigando-o a vir me buscar. Mas isso é infantil.

Com um suspiro, eu vou em direção a entrada.

Olho em volta, quanto entro, olhando a pequena e escassamente mobiliada sala que entrei. A sala é iluminada apenas pela luz do fogo da lareira — um candelabro de bronze apagado pende do teto. As paredes são pintadas de verde Sonserina, e um sofá, posicionado de frente para a lareira, é uma profunda floresta verde.

Minha inspeção da sala é cortada quando Malfoy fala, "Não tem comensais da Morte escondidos nas paredes."

Irritada, eu viro para ele e repito minha pergunta lá de fora. "Vamos nos encontrar aqui, Malfoy?"

"Sim, aqui é onde vamos nos encontrar. Vai ser mais seguro se você aparatar direto para esta sala."

Após uma breve pausa, eu pergunto, "quem mora aqui?"

Ele balança a cabeça para mim. "Ninguém."

Franzindo a testa, olho em volta da sala novamente, planejamento perguntar como ele encontrou um lugar como este, e como ele pode ter certeza de que era seguro. "Como é que você —"

"Você deveria ir", diz ele, me interrompendo. "Eu tenho que ir também."

Ele levanta.

Eu hesito. Ele não tem uma varinha. " Precisa que eu te leve a qualquer lugar?"

Ele ri de mim, e imediatamente me arrependo de perguntar.

" Você acha que seria capaz de me levar a qualquer lugar onde eu teria que estar? Talvez a Mansão?"ele zomba. "Só vá embora."

Eu o encaro. Nem sei por que eu me preocupei... tentando ser legal. Ele é um idiota arrogante. Por que oh _por que _os outros tiveram que jogá-lo pra cima de _mim? _

"Adeus, Malfoy."

Levanto minha varinha e Disaparato antes que ele possa dizer qualquer coisa.

Eu reapareço à porta do número 12, um pouco mais tarde e bato na porta.

Desta vez, Ginny é quem abre a porta, e depois das mesmas perguntas de rotina, tenho permissão para entrar na casa.

"Harry e Ron queriam —" ela começa, mas ela é interrompida quando Harry e Ron descem as escadas e me veem.

"Hermione"! Harry exclama, alívio, espalhando sobre seu rosto,

As cortinas em frente ao retrato de Mrs. Black voam aberto, e ela começa a gritar novamente.

"Harry, como pôde esquecer?" Ginny diz exasperadamente, tentando afastar as cortinas. Harry se apressa para ajudá-la, parecendo apologético.

Eu fechei a porta e me virei a tempo de dar um abraço em Ron.

"Estou tão feliz que você voltou com segurança", diz ele.

Eu me desvencilho de seus braços e dou um sorriso. "Ele estava desarmado, não podia ter me machucado se ele quisesse".

Queixas altas da Sra. Black são cortadas em meias palavras, e Harry se vira para mim.

"Hermione, Blaise acabou de voltar. Ele não parecia muito bom, mas — "

Antes que ele pode terminar de falar, eu corro subindo as escadas. O que poderia ter acontecido com ele? Posso ouvir Harry e Ron subindo as escadas atrás de mim, mantendo o silencia tentando evitar acordar outra vez a Sra. Black. Eu me movo em direção ao seu quarto e vejo Blaise inconsciente na cama dele.

"O que aconteceu com ele?" Pergunto, me inclinando sobre ele e tocando sua testa.

"Nós não sabemos", diz Harry, olhando para Ron.

Ginny entra no quarto e fecha a porta atrás dela.

"Ele apareceu há alguns minutos atrás e só desmaiou na porta," Ron diz. "Harry apenas trouxe ele pra dentro sem perguntá-lo _nada_."

"Ele estava inconsciente. O que eu ia fazer?" Harry diz defensivamente.

"Shacklebolt e os outros já sairam, então?"

"Sim", diz Ron. "Katie foi encontrar o Lupin e Tonks."

Aponto minha varinha pra Blaise. "_Rennervate_."

Suas pálpebras tremem antes de abrirem lentamente para revelar o marrom manchado de ouro de suas íris. Sento ao lado de sua cama para que eu consiga um olhar mais próximo dele.

"Hermione", ele murmura em uma voz rouca que é dificilmente reconhecível.

Ouvindo a voz dele, Harry e Ginny se aproximam.

"Blaise, você está acordado. O que aconteceu com você? O que você sente — você está ferido? " lhe Pergunto.

Ele sorri fracamente e abana a cabeça minuciosamente. Em seguida, fecha os olhos.

"Blaise, não — fique comigo," Eu digo.

Eu respiro fundo e tento pensar em qualquer feitiço de cura que conheço. Mas a maioria deles é para ferimentos visíveis, e tanto quanto eu posso ver, não há nada de errado com ele.

"Rapazes, me ajude a tirar a camisa dele".

"O quê"? Ron diz, boquiaberto.

"Quero ver se existe qualquer marca nele", eu explico.

Então eu percebo que eu não tenho que remover a camisa manualmente e mexo minha varinha para desaparecê-la. O peito e os braços dele estão imaculáveis e eu não entendo o que está acontecendo com ele. Sua respiração parece estar ficando mais rasa, e eu olho para Harry e Ginny.

"Então ele não disse _nada _antes dele desmaiar?" Pergunto.

Eu me viro antes que eles possam responder e balanço meus ombros, me perguntando eu posso fazê-lo dizer apenas uma palavra, qualquer coisa que vá me dar uma dica do que aconteceu com ele.

"Talvez ele não está dizendo nada porque ele _não pode_," diz Harry.

Me ocorreu uma ideia. Eu conjuro uma pequena faca e corto seu ombro levemente, apenas profundo o suficiente para tirar sangue.

"Hermione, o que você está fazendo?" Harry pergunta, uma pitada de nervosismo na voz dele.

Com certeza, o sangue que escorre para fora é de uma cor marrom escura.

"Ele foi envenenado," Eu os informo. "Era uma poção _Bloodroot_ — nós podemos curá-lo com o _antídoto para venenos incomuns_. Tenho certeza de que temos algum lá em baixo..."

Harry sai sem mais uma palavra para obter o Antídoto, e Ginny o segue para fora.

"O que exatamente veneno de _Bloodroot_ faz com as pessoas?" Ron pergunta.

"Chama-se _poção Bloodroot_, não _veneno_ — esse é um erro comum. Se feito corretamente, apodrece suas entranhas," Eu digo, olhando pra Blaise. "O antídoto deve ser capaz de restaurar tudo ao normal, se não tiver muito tempo."

"Por que ele não seria capaz de falar?"

" A hum... a poção trabalha através das cordas vocais muito rapidamente. Desde que ele foi capaz de dizer o meu nome mais cedo, ele não deve ter bebido isso há muito tempo."

Ah, ele deve estar com muita dor. Eu murmuro um encanto que é suposto por entorpecer a dor. Não sei quanta ajuda vai ser pra lesões internas, mas espero que ele vai fazer _algo _por ele. Ele abre os olhos um pouco, e eu me inclino mais perto.

"Blaise, sabemos o que está errado agora. Você vai ficar bem, isso eu prometo," Eu digo.

Mais um sorriso fraco e os olhos fecham novamente.

Em seguida, Harry e Ginny retornam com um pequeno frasco. Eu pego dele e viro pra Blaise.

"Conjure um balde. Ele vai ter que vomitar o veneno que ele bebeu," Eu digo sem olhar para eles.

Eu retiro a rolha e puxo o queixo de Blaise, forçando sua boca aberta. Eu derramo todo o conteúdo do frasco na boca dele — não sei quanto do veneno ele bebeu.

A reação é quase instantânea. Ele empurra para cima, e seu tronco torce para que ele possa vomitar do lado da cama. Harry coloca o balde ao lado da sua cama na hora certa. O líquido que sai da sua boca tem um matiz violeta, como eu tinha esperado.

Quando ele acaba, eu empurro suavemente ele de volta para a cama, descansando a cabeça dele no travesseiro.

"Sente-se melhor?" Pergunto.

Ele olha para mim e me dá de novo um sorriso fraco.

"Isso é tudo o que você é capaz?" Pergunto-lhe, sorrindo de volta.

Ele balança a cabeça novamente e fecha os olhos. Um momento depois, a respiração se aprofunda, uma indicação de que ele caiu no sono. Deixo a sensação de alívio correr por cima de mim. Graças a Deus.

"Então... ele vai ficar bem?" Ginny pergunta.

"Sim", eu respondo.

Ela suspira, aliviada e se senta na cama de Harry.

"Hermione"? Ron diz silenciosamente por trás de mim.

Eu aceno para reconhecer que já o ouvi, mas eu não viro pra olhá-lo.

"Posso falar com você sozinho por um minuto?"

Eu estou relutante em deixar Blaise agora — por alguma razão, eu quero estar lá quando ele acordar. Mas acho que posso dispensar algum tempo para falar com Ron, ver o que ele quer de mim.

"Está bem, Hermione", diz Harry, afagando meu ombro. "Eu e a Ginny vamos estar cuidando dele. Ele estará aqui quando você voltar."

Fico de pé, dou uma olhada no rosto de Blaise e depois viro pra seguir Ron fora do quarto. Cruzamos o corredor para meu quarto, e sento-me na cama.

"O que você queria falar?" Pergunto.

Ele muda os pés desajeitadamente. "Eu sei que tenho sido um pouco idiota sobre... bem, sobre tudo. Mas eu só... às vezes eu desejo que as coisas não tivessem acabado da maneira que acabou entre a gente," diz ele.

Ah, pelo amor de Deus. Faz mais de dois anos desde que nos separamos. Nem sei o que dizer sobre isso. Eu o esqueci desde que voltei de Roma com Harry e Blaise.

Quando eu não respondo, ele continua, "Mas ahm, eu sei que você não sente o mesmo... há muito tempo."

Pelo menos ele sabe.

"Estive muito amargo em relação a Zabini desde que você e Harry o trouxeram de volta. Eu... é só que eu me senti... substituído. Harry escolheu ir com você ao invés de ficar comigo, e quando vocês dois trouxeram de volta uma terceira pessoa com vocês — "

"Oh Ron, por que isso ainda te incomoda, após todo esse tempo? Por que não poderia ter falado sobre isso antes?"

"Apenas deixe-me colocar pra fora, tudo bem?"

Eu suspiro. "Vá em frente."

"A razão por que estou trazendo a tona agora é... é porque eu só quero te dizer que eu vou tentar ser melhor sobre isso. Ainda não gosto de Zabini, mas... bem, ele é seu amigo e de Harry agora, eu acho que eu só quero dizer que vou tentar meu melhor pra me dar bem com ele."

"Isso é bom de ouvir," Eu digo.

Ele caminha em minha direção e pega minha mão direita em ambas as dele, correndo suavemente os dedos sobre a parte traseira da mesma. É algo que ele costumava fazer quando estávamos juntos, e eu lentamente puxo minha mão fora.

"Sabe, eu... Ainda sinto como se nós estivéssemos destinados a ficar juntos," diz ele.

Hum, _que? _"Eu pensei que você concordou comigo que era hora —" começo a dizer.

"Não, não, eu só disse aquilo porque eu podia dizer que você não sentia mais o mesmo. Eu pensei que talvez se você passasse algum tempo longe de mim, você eventualmente se lembrasse de todas as coisas boas, e você iria redescobrir seus sentimentos por mim."

"Ron, eu não posso —"

"Eu nunca deixei de amar você, Hermione."

Eu balanço a cabeça para ele. "Ron, não me sinto —"

"Eu sei, eu sei," ele diz. "Eu estou apenas... Tenho certeza de vai acontecer eventualmente."

"Por favor, não pense assim, Ron. Nós já tivemos uma chance, e não deu certo. Podemos ser amigos, mas nada mais," Eu digo. Eu me sinto mal por tentar esmagar sua esperança, mas ele não será capaz de seguir em frente se ele não conseguir aceitar que realmente terminamos.

Ele sorri. "Está tudo bem, Hermione. Eu só queria dizer que eu vou tentar mudar, por você."

Eu não _quero _que ele mude por _mim_. Eu quero que ele mude por si mesmo, para todos os outros, alguém além de mim. Por que ele não vê que não há nada restante entre nós?

Mas isto está levando algum tempo, e quero ficar ao lado do Blaise.

"Obrigado, então," eu digo tranquilamente. "Mas, honestamente, você já sabe que eu segui em frente."

"Eu sei".

Ele sai do quarto sem mais uma palavra, e pergunto-me se o magoei demais. Mas ele deveria ter esquecido isso a um bom tempo atrás. Ouvi seus passos subindo as escadas, e gostaria de saber com quem ele vai falar. Duvido que os gêmeos sejam de muita ajuda para ele — eles sempre apenas o provocam. Talvez ele só queira ficar sozinho.

Eu saio do meu quarto e atravesso o corredor, entrando no quarto dos meninos.

"Ele não acordou ainda," relata o Harry.

Ele está sentado ao lado de Ginny na cama dele.

"Obrigado", eu digo. "Vocês não precisam ficar aqui, se vocês não querem. Chamarei vocês se precisar de alguma coisa."

"Oh, Lupin veio. Tonks não estava em casa — saiu assim que chegou em casa para entrar em contato com Mundungus. Eu lhe disse sobre Blaise, e ele deu uma olhada nele," diz Harry.

"Onde ele está agora?"

"Ele foi para a cozinha para fazer mais antídotos", responde a Ginny.

"Tudo bem, então. Então ele não viu nada de errado com Blaise?" Pergunto.

"Não, ele disse que Blaise vai ficar bem," Harry diz, sorrindo para mim.

Ele fica de pé e pega a mão da Ginny para levá-la pra fora do quarto. Ele olha entre mim e Blaise antes de sair do quarto. A porta se fecha, e ouço a tranca se colocando no lugar — Harry deve ter trancado do lado de fora.

Eu sento do lado da cama do Blaise e me estico para tocar a bochecha dele. A pele dele está muito quente e suave. As respirações estão lentas e calmas.

Lupin acha que ele vai ficar bem... isso é bom o suficiente para mim.

Então eu sinto uma sensação de queimação em meu peito e pulo, surpresa. Porra, é este amuleto.

Eu viro as costas pra Blaise e retiro o amuleto de debaixo da minha camisa pra olhar para ele, segurando-o pela corrente para que eu não seja queimada novamente. A hora e a data tinha estado gravada lá antes de desaparecer lentamente diante dos meus olhos.

Quando nada de novo aparece, eu franzo a testa e viro o amuleto. No lado oposto, duas letras maiúsculas apareceu com uma letra elegante e curvada.

_HG_

Minhas iniciais.

O que diabos o Malfoy está aprontando?

* * *

18/08/2013


End file.
